Dragon Inheritance
by Dragon Ruler 06
Summary: Inheritance was usually a time when young witches and wizards get a massive power boost and an enhancement to their abilities on their sweet sixteenth birthday. Of course, Harry Potter wasn’t a normal wizard. HPDM
1. beginning

**Me: yes, a Harry Potter story, but not one that is a crossover of any kind. I just got this idea into my head one day and now I'm typing it. I really should stop reading random stories since they put new ideas for stories into my head. Anyway, hope you like it. Warnings, disclaimer, and summary are listed below. **

**Warnings: Rated M for strong language, violence, mpreg, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron bashing (probably), Mate!Draco and (Sorta)CreatureSlytherin!Harry**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to the wonderfully talented J.K. Rowling! **

**Summary: Inheritance was usually a time when young witches and wizards get a massive power boost and an enhancement to their abilities on their sweet sixteenth birthday. Of course, Harry Potter wasn't a normal wizard. It turns out that his parents weren't his parents at all, he's part creature, has a brand new animal familiar that wasn't what he expected, his abilities turn out to be elemental controlling and mind reading, he can speak to any living creature, and he needs to find his true mate before his 18th birthday or he dies…wait a minute. What?! Okay… Well, at least he knows his true mate, right?**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Chapter Start-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Everything was normal down Privet Drive. Children and teenagers were playing in yards, in other yards, on a playground not too far from their homes, or inside the comfort of their houses. Adults spoke over the fences separating each piece of property or were watching a comedy or the news on the television. The wind was gently brushing through the leave of trees and over the blades of grass, making them ripple like water until the ripple was disrupted by a child or teen.

But in house Number Four lived a family of four. Three were gone. One to work, the second to gossip (or make sure no one was gossiping about them), the third with his companions to bully younger children, but the fourth remained inside, locked into his prison.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Savior of the Wizarding World, and Golden Boy to Albus Dumbledore, was once again locked into the room that his aunt and uncle gave him after his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It used to be his cousin Dudley's second bedroom, but they moved everything that was in there and left nothing but a bed and a desk for Harry. Locks were once again on the door, keeping him inside, just like before his second year. There were no bars on the window, though. At least, not this time. His Uncle Vernon said they were too expensive and didn't want to keep fixing the house. There was a cat door at the base of the normal door, small enough for his Aunt Petunia to reach her hand in and give Harry whatever was left of supper. Mostly just vegetables that his uncle and cousin didn't eat and a small glass of water that wasn't enough to wash the dry greens down his throat.

He was let out in the mornings to cook breakfast for the family, not even allowed to eat himself, and he had to make sure it was perfect or he would be punished. Beaten or belted by his uncle. Maybe forced to hold onto the hot pan if he spilled something or knocked it over onto the floor by his aunt. His cousin never really beaten him, just laughed at the pain and torture he went through. Or he would get his little gang and beat Harry up then. At least he was lucky enough for his uncle to leave on the air conditioning since it was such a hit day outside, but they mostly left it on since none of the other family members wanted to walk inside from a hot world into a scorching house.

A small hoot grabbed Harry's attention from the wall that (for some reason) seemed interesting for the past half hour to the white owl inside of a locked cage. Hedwig, his trusty and loyal animal familiar, was clearly irritated from present conditions. Harry learned lock picking from Fred and George Weasley so he could let Hedwig stretch her wings and hunt from time to time. But she was never gone for longer than five minutes since Vernon would think Harry managed to let her out and was sending a message to his friends about what he was going through.

"You know I can't, Hedwig," Harry said. "Aunt Petunia would see you outside, or Dudley." Hedwig hooted again. "I'm sorry, Hedwig, but I can't. Not until tonight." That was the only time when Harry could really let her out since everyone was normally asleep. Hedwig ruffled her wings in annoyance.

With a bored sigh, Harry looked down at the floor, right at the floorboard that hid his things from his uncle and aunt. He had nothing to do. All his summer homework was finished and he couldn't work on any spells because of the Ministry. It would know if he used underage wizardry. And not to mention his uncle grabbed almost all of Harry's belongings and threw them into the cupboard under the stairs that was once his room for ten torturous years. He was only able to get a few things during the middle of the night so he could still do his homework before he got locks on his door, trapping him inside of the room until Vernon or Petunia unlocked it for him to use the bathroom, cook, or to do chores.

He turned his head to look out the window out of habit. It was the middle of summer, almost close to his birthday, and he had yet to get a single letter or even a note from his friends. Of course, he learned a while back that Dumbledore was the puppeteer for those two. He told them to make friends with Harry, told the Weasley family to be a surrogate family to Harry, and told Hermione that Harry was just an attention-seeking little boy. His eyes narrowed as he remembered how he found all this out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Flashback Start-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Harry smirked in victory. He had managed to escape from the Dursley house and was now free. His trunk was standing vertically next to him as he pulled out his wand and gave it a small wave. A sudden boom was heard until the Knight Bus appeared in front of him. "Hello there, Harry," Stan, the conductor, greeted._

"_Evening, Stan," Harry greeted back as he got aboard the Knight Bus. Stan had gotten his luggage before he had a chance to touch it._

"_So where to this time, Harry?" Stan asked._

_Harry didn't know exactly where the Burrow was, but told him the location anyway. Then the bus was zipping through the streets, dodging every vehicle. The cars, trucks, and buses outside all seemed to have been racing backwards from the speed. Then the bus slowed down a little once it hit the country until it stopped in front of the dirt road that led to the Burrow. "Thanks," Harry said as he climbed off. Stan gave him a small wave and a kind smile before the bus was gone again. Harry decided to let his arrive be a even bigger surprise to the Weasleys', so he pulled his Invisibility Cloak from his trunk and threw it over himself. He was glad to see that the door to the kitchen was open._

_Leaving his trunk outside near the garden, Harry went inside, making sure to make no noise. The Weasleys' were all sitting at the table, enjoying their breakfast with Hermione sitting next to Ron. Harry felt slightly hurt that she was here but no one had contacted him and asked for him if he wanted to come over._

"_By the way, Ron," Mrs. Weasley spoke up. "Professor Dumbledore wants you to invite Potter over for the rest of the summer." Harry felt a stab into his heart as it fell when he heard the way Mrs. Weasley said 'Potter'. Like it was poison or a curse._

"_Do I have to?" Ron whined. "He's so annoying. He just wants attention and acts like it's the last thing he wants. Bloody liar."_

"_Professor Dumbledore said we needed to keep this up," Mr. Weasley stated. "We need to act as though Potter is a part of our family and give him enough encouragement for him to face against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and win. Until then, we need to keep this up."_

"_But he's such a-"_

_Harry didn't hear what Hermione was about to say about him next before he bolted out the still opened kitchen door and grabbed his trunk. All a lie. They were nothing but a lie. It hurt for him to realize that the only people he thought cared for him were nothing but liars. They played around with him. And for what? For him to think he had people to protect from Voldemort? So that he could get stronger to protect those people? What next? His godfather was once playing the same roll? And Remus was, too? He didn't want to think about that possibility._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Flashback End-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Afterwards, Harry only looked out the window out of habit. And when he did get a letter from them, he ripped them up and threw them into the trash. But that was very rare, as far as he knew. Dumbledore was the only one that ever wrote to him and he never even opened the envelope to see what was inside. He just ripped it up and threw it away. For some reason, his anger for Dumbledore ended up setting the torn letters on fire before the flames died away, leaving not even ash behind. Harry didn't understand it, but as long as he didn't need to look at the torn letters, he didn't care.

With a second sigh, Harry stood from his small bed and over to the desk, staring into the mirror. He always had his curtains closed since he found out about the Weasleys' and Hermione, so he didn't get much sun. And his skin was suffering from that. It seemed paler now, and a little shallow on his face. But that was probably from malnutrition. His hair grew out to his shoulders and only the top of his head and his bangs were messy. The rest of it stayed straight, pressed against the skin of his throat. His green eyes were no longer like emeralds, but more like a dying bush green. Lifeless. It scared his aunt and uncle enough to leave him alone for a few days until they found out he was harmless and nothing but a shell now.

When he was allowed outside (mainly to get groceries and run errands for the Dursleys'), he never really had to return until nightfall. That was long enough for him. He went out and got his tongue pierced, along with two piercings in his left eyebrow, three in his upper left ear, and five in his right. He even had a piercing on his lip that held a small ruby. The other piercings were just silver studs. He also had a tattoo done on his arm, a black serpent with flaming wings and posed to strike. He could get someone to charm it to move when he gets to Diagon Alley. The Dursleys' thought he used their money to get his piercings (they never saw his tattoo), but he just ignored them and closed himself into his room. Vernon, as usual, locked it as a punishment for 'spending their money' on things he wanted.

Night eventually greeted Privet Drive, embracing it as gently as the sun, promising to cover any possible burglars or robbers or convicts roaming outside. Harry, as usual, had to cook the dinner. And as usual, he was forced to go to his room and was given the leftovers after nearly a hour. Hedwig had her head tucked under her wing as Harry climbed onto the small bed, curling up into a ball under the thin covers, before being pulled into a world darker than outside.

Outside, a figure stood on top of a house. A black cloak was carried with the wind, swishing around the lone person. A hood covered the person's hair, letting only a few strands of red drop over the dark green eyes, and a black mask covered the lower part of the face. "We finally found you," the person said in a deep voice before looking over his shoulder. "Not many nights, now," he muttered. "Soon he will join his true place. Until then, dear cousin." He leapt off of the roof he was on before disappearing, not even having a chance of hitting the ground.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-chapter End-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: well there's the first chapter. The mystery guy will b explained next chapter. And Harry will get his inheritance next chapter as well. Plz, review. This will be a Drarry. And I know this chapter was short, but this is a prologue. They are meant to be short. You know, kind of a introduction. review, or I'll cry! QQ**


	2. inheritance

**Me: thanx 4 the reviews! They make Dragon happy! anyway, here's the new chapter and I hope u like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Chapter Start-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dull green eyes watched as the second hand of the clock slowly ticked by. He didn't know why he continued this. Staying up until midnight just before his birthday. It wasn't like anyone actually cared enough for him to celebrate it with him. Sure, a few fake presents here and there, but there was no feeling with the presents. They were normally just sent on Dumbledore's orders so that Harry would feel like he was loved. And of course, just moments ago, some owls flew up to his window, asking for him to relieve them of their packages.

Harry didn't bother opening them. He merely waited for the owls to leave before tossing them into the trash bin and sitting on his bed once more with his knees tucked into his chest and arms wrapped around them. A small fire burned in his stomach, but he shook it off as held back hatred for the people that claimed to be his friends.

A small thought crossed his head. What would have happened if he took Draco's hand first year? Would he be in Slytherin, like the Sorting Hat said he should be? Would he and Draco be as close as he thought he was with Ron? Would Draco actually be a friend instead of someone being manipulated by Dumbledore?

Five minutes to go until he was officially sixteen.

'Can't wait,' he sarcastically thought to himself as he lowered his head into his crossed arms. He didn't know why, but Draco Malfoy had been in his thoughts quite frequently lately. Ever since he found out about Hermione and the Weasleys, more like.

Four minutes.

His eyes scanned over the wall, as if noticing that their bareness was interesting. He turned his head towards Hedwig's cage, seeing the owl slumbering peacefully. But she wasn't breathing. Harry sighed, deciding that he should bury his owl as soon as he could. Hedwig died in the middle of the night a couple days ago. Harry was heartbroken. To him, everyone was leaving him. Even Hedwig thought that a depressing Harry wasn't any fun to be around any more. He still took care of her, but she decided to leave him alone in this hellhole.

Three minutes.

He went over to the cage, unlocking the door before reaching in and rubbing the white feathers peacefully with a small sigh as a tear escaped his eyes when he blinked. What he wouldn't give for Hedwig to lift her head, nuzzle his hand, and hoot at him.

Two minutes.

His took a deep ragged breath before pulled his hand out and closed the cage, wiping his tears away from his face and cheeks. Hedwig wouldn't want him to cry over her. She would want him to at least put on a smiling mask and act like this summer never happened. Something told him that. Something deep in his mind.

One minute.

His thoughts drifted to the dream he had before finding Hedwig dead the next day. He was standing in the middle of a grassy field in the middle of the night before she flew up to him and landed on his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek before giving a small hoot. Harry didn't know what she was doing in his dreams at the time, but he knew that if bonds were strong enough, animals would visit the dreams of their owners. At least, send their spirit for a visit. He figured that's what Hedwig was doing. Saying good-bye and that she was sorry she had to leave him.

Thirty seconds.

The fire in his stomach grew even fiercer, spreading into his lungs and eventually his heart before coursing through his veins. He sat down on his bed, unable to stay standing from the burning sensation running through him.

Ten seconds.

"I wish Hedwig would come back," Harry lowly whispered, making a pointless birthday wish that made him feel a little better, before the clock hands were all pointing straight up at the twelve. Then the fire inside of him burst. He bit his lip, stopping him from screaming. The pain was too unbearable. He collapsed onto his side, arms wrapped around him as his breathing turned harsh and ragged. He tried to bring in fresh air to calm his burning lungs, but it didn't work. He buried his face into his pillow, screaming into it when he felt he couldn't hold it back any longer.

Then as suddenly as it came, it faded away into nothingness. He stayed where he was, gasping in gulps of air. After about five minutes, he pushed himself upwards when he heard a shuffling noise. He turned his head when a scent was caught in his nose. His vision was blurry for some reason, but he knew he was wearing his glasses. He reached up to make sure. They were still there. Deciding to take them off, he inhaled in surprise. His vision was clear now! His ears could pick up the snores from everyone in the house and even next door.

The shuffling noise was heard again before he turned around completely, towards Hedwig's cage. Half of his mind expected for his wish to come true. The other half brought that one down faster than he could blink.

But standing next to the owl's cage was a tall man with red hair that was spiked up. His pale finger was in between a couple of the bars, petting Hedwig's feathers slightly. A small sigh escaped the man before he turned around. The lower half of his face was covered with a mask, but nothing was covering his green eyes. "I see you are able to move now, cousin," the man said in a deep silky voice.

"'Cousin'?" Harry repeated in confusion. Who was this man?

As if reading his thoughts, the man chuckled slightly before sitting at the foot of Harry's bed. "I understand if you are confused, my cousin," he spoke. "My name is Adam. Common name, I know. But it's more of a nickname. You wouldn't be able to say my full name correctly without getting confused by it."

"Why did you call me cousin?" Harry asked, pushing himself back against the headboard of his bed.

"Because that is what you are to me," Adam replied. "You are my younger cousin. The son of my mother's brother and sister-in-law."

"Lily and James Potter?" Harry asked with a blank stare.

"Of course you were young and do not know," Adam sighed, slowly shaking his head. "Very well then. I shall explain." He took a deep breath before launching into his explanation. "My Aunt Serenity, your true mother, and my Uncle Marcus died a long time ago. My Uncle Marcus was the heir to the thrown, meaning you are now. But he died weeks before your birth. And Aunt Serenity lived only long enough to give you a name.

"She was weak and injured from an attack on the castle. Your father's guardian was only able to keep the attacks at bay, but he was eventually slain. Aunt Serenity suffered from an arrow in her back and one in her side, barely missing you. The one in her back, however, unfortunately scratched a lung. She was already nine months with you, but she couldn't bring you into this world while there were people attacking the castle. She left and was found by Lily and James Potter.

"They could not do much for her. She was already in labor with you when they came across her and helped her the best they could. But they couldn't do much. You were born, perfectly fine, but she died barely a moment later. She asked for them to look after you until someone from our family found you. I will admit, it was very difficult. Even with the help of the guardians, it was nearing impossible. I was lucky enough to find you. And I had only been searching for about five years, since I was seventeen, in fact."

"What did you mean by 'heir to the throne'?" Harry asked, growing even more curious by the minute.

"We're royalty!" Adam laughed out. "Well, you're at a higher status than I am, seeing as you are your father's son and I am merely my mother's. My mother was second born, and your father was first. My mother married a common man, but my uncle married a princess from a different land. So anyway, you're royalty. Young Prince of our kind."

"Our kind?" Harry whispered before talking louder. "What is our kind?"

"Dragon Masters, Riders, People of the Dragon Race!" Adam replied with a smile on his face. "Our kind started when a young woman found a dragon egg and it hatched. She raised the dragon as her own kin, as her own child. Eventually, the dragon was given back to the wild, but refused to go. And many more dragons came, left eggs behind, and those eggs were hatched by humans. After many years, the dragons and humans started to bond. The humans started to develop abilities similar to their dragons. The descendants of the dragon that was hatched by the woman run in only the royalty line. Just as the descendants of the first Dragon Hatcher are royalty. We practically have dragon blood in our veins from their bonding. Very little, but it is there, and that little drop is what gives us our abilities."

"So I'm some sort of Dragon Tamer?" Harry asked, now seriously confused. "If that was true, the dragon I went against in the Triwizard Tournament wouldn't have tried to eat me!"

"What kind was it?" Adam asked curiously.

"Hungarian Horn-Tail," Harry replied.

"Ah, ill-tempered, those are," Adam sighed before letting out a small chuckle. "They would attack anything, even Dragon Tamers. Don't let that get to you." He let a small smile grace his lips before he leaned forward a little bit. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Well this is hard to believe," Harry truthfully replied.

Adam let out a little laugh before letting out a low whistle. Something cast a shadow over the two before Harry turned his attention to the opened window, seeing a large dark red dragon with brown markings around its eyes and a brown stripe running down it's snout to the back of its head, and probably down its back as well. "This is Aura," Adam said, reaching out the window to pat the dragon on its snout before it flew off. "Gorgeous, isn't she?" Harry was flabbergasted. Adam laughed again. "Harry, there is nothing wrong with the world."

Harry snapped his attention back to his 'cousin'. "How did you know I was thinking that?" he asked.

"One of the many abilities of a Dragon Rider," Adam groaned as he got to his feet, stretching his arms behind his back. "I have a offer for you, Harry. You can either accept all of this and come with me to your true home, or you can stay here with these humans and live life like it normally is. Let me warn you, though. If you chose to come with me, your life will never be the same again."

A small smirk came to Harry's lips. "Life never was normal," he pointed out as Adam stretched out his hand. Harry had already made his choice. This man, his cousin, was offering to take him to his real family. He reached out and grabbed Adam's hand before he was pulled to his feet.

"By the way," Adam said as Harry started to pack his things away. "Your owl didn't die a normal death."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, throwing what clothes he could into his trunk.

"It's in her scent," Adam sighed, covering his nose. "There's something unnatural inside of her. If anything, I'd say she was poisoned with something." An animalistic growl escaped from Harry's throat before he gasped and his hands flew to his neck. "Yeah, we sometimes do that. Anyway, you can bring her along if you wish to bury her in the garden. Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to," Harry said in a low voice. "But will the current king care?"

"Grandfather?" Adam scoffed. "No, he wouldn't mind in the least. We bury many faithful pets around the gardens. The flowers we have there are called Spirit Flowers. If the spirit of the pet is there, the flower will change along with what the spirit is currently feeling. Grandfather loves those flowers. Not to mention they are very rare. I think only our garden has them now. We can bury your owl in the garden and a Spirit Flower shall grow near her and let you know if she should be around."

Harry listened, taking in the information as he continued to pack. He actually liked the thought of buying Hedwig in a garden that would let him know if her spirit was around him. "Hey," he called, a sudden thought running through his mind. "When can I get a dragon?"

Adam stared at him with wide eyes before laughing. "Harry, your dragon is still under a little more training," he stated. "He's the son of your father's dragon. And he'll be your own little guardian. Granted, he is a bit of a runt, but he's almost as powerful as Aura. Geez, that little fire-breather can give any full grown dragon one hell of a work out."

"So I already have a dragon?" Harry asked, closing his trunk before standing up straight.

"Yes, everyone has a dragon," Adam chuckled. "But we don't get our dragons until we're of age. Or at least old enough to take care of them and control them by ourselves. Or unless we hatched them ourselves. I would have started searching for you sooner than seventeen, but I didn't have Aura back then. I didn't get her until I turned seventeen. But you seem ready to have little Flint."

"Flint?" Harry repeated. The image of the old Quidditch Captain of the Slytherin team came into his mind.

"Yeah, he started a lot of fires when he was young," Adam said with a concealed laugh in his voice. "Like a flint. So we called him Flint." He turned to look at Harry from over his shoulder. "Done packing? It's best we go. I can't explain everything about the Dragon Riders here. We'd be here all night and day if I tried. And I don't think those humans would like it very much if there was a stranger in your room."

Harry nodded before Adam picked up his trunk and climbed out the window. He straddled the base of Aura's neck before holding out his hand for Harry to take. After a moment of hesitation, Harry reached out and took his cousin's hand before Adam pulled him onto the dragon's back, Hedwig's cage in his other hand. Aura gave a low rumble from her chest as Harry was seated right behind Adam, pressed against his body for a better grip. With a small snort, Aura flapped her wings harshly before they were suddenly above the clouds. Harry didn't know when they got there since he closed his eyes tightly so the wind that they passed through wouldn't sting his eyes.

"Nothing beats flying like this!" Adam commented, stretching out his arms as he arched his back a little bit. "Don't look down if you're afraid of heights," he joked. Harry looked down, but couldn't see the ground through the clouds. They were close enough for him to touch them. "Don't try or you'll fall off," Adam warned.

"So what's your real name?" Harry asked, purely out of the desire to make a conversation during the flight.

"Amadeus," he replied. "But everyone prefers calling me Adam. I'm never called Amadeus unless I'm in big trouble. Ort unless Grandfather wishes to see me or greets me."

"How would that name confuse me?" he asked. "Amadeus doesn't sound so bad."

"Not really, but I would prefer it if you just called me Adam or just plain flat cousin. Either or, it doesn't bother me."

Harry gave a small hum, his head resting on Adam's shoulders in time to see Aura roll her eyes slightly before she tilted to the right. She leveled out after the turn. "So what kind of powers do Dragon Riders have?" he asked, wanting to know as much as he could.

"A little bit of telepathy," Adam started to list off. "Control over the elements, though we lose control if we're feeling some kind of powerful emotion that goes with one of the elements. Like anger will bring out the fire. Learn to control your emotions, you learn to control your elements. Understanding any kind of creature is another, and it is very useful. We can't tend to a wounded animal if we don't know what ails them. Let's see, almost every dragon ability except for flight. We don't have wings, after all. But our dragon abilities are mild compared to a real dragon's."

"Okay then," Harry yawned out. "Hey, you're older than me. Why is that if your mom is the younger sister of my dad?"

Adam chuckled slightly. "As soon as mom found her mate, she wanted to have a child and I was the result. Your parents, on the other hand, waited a few years. About six years after I was born, I think." He turned his head to look at Harry over his shoulder before letting out a small curse. "I forgot all about the glamour on you."

"So this isn't my real appearance?" Harry asked.

"Please, like you ever looked like that when you were born," Adam sighed. "I can't remove it. Not enough magical experience. But Grandfather can if you ask him to. He'll probably remove it as soon as he sees you, anyway." Harry gave a low sigh, looking down at the clouds below. "Relax, Grandfather will like you." Harry sent him a small glare as if telling him to stay out of his head. "Sorry, but you shouldn't leave your mind open like that. You have all summer to train in your new abilities and how to block your mind. I know you have problems with that Voldemort guy invading your mind, but as soon as you're trained under the art of telepathy, you won't have to worry about that." Aura let out another low rumble from her throat before Adam smirked towards Harry. "I hope you don't mind passing through a cloud."

Before Harry could ask, Aura dived into the cloud under them. All Harry could think was that it was wet. Adam laughed from his thought. Then they appeared from underneath the cloud, flying over nothing but green country and mountains. Adam shook his head to get the water out of his hair. Harry didn't bother. "Are we still near London?" Harry asked, looking around. The area seemed familiar, but that was probably because it almost seemed the same as the trail that the Hogwarts Express took.

"No, we're miles away," Adam replied. Aura sharply turned to evade a mountain top that was in her way before she started to descend a little. "Unless you're riding a dragon, it would take you days to get back to London. Dragons are the fastest flyers in the world, you know."

Harry gave a small nod before Aura swerved around another mountain. Then Harry's eyes went wide. The city was large, and right in the center of it was a large mansion that could easily be six stories tall. The city was surrounded by mountains like a large wall meant for protection against invaders, easily concealing it from outsiders. Most of the buildings were either white or gray, nothing too dark. The mansion was white with a black roof and black balconies. Aura landed in front of the mansion graceful enough for her riders to not even feel the impact of her large feet with the stone ground.

"Come on," Adam grunted as he slid off his dragon before helping Harry down. The luggage and Hedwig were laid next to Aura as if she were guarding them until the two returned, but a pair of servants came out. "Take his luggage to his room and the owl to the garden. I'm sure my dear cousin will wish to bury her soon." The two servants nodded and bowed their heads, each taking a part of the cargo. "Come along now, Harry. Time for you to meet Grandfather."

Adam walked up the steps as Aura went around the mansion to the back. Harry followed after his older cousin wordlessly, taking in his new surroundings. The entrance hall was large, making Harry rethink about the possible size of the place. "The entire place is as large as a castle," he heard his cousin say. "But we can't have a castle like that or people will know we're here. So there's a spell on it to make it look small on the outside, but the inside is just like a castle."

"This is…I can't even think of the right word!" Harry said with a smile, looking around the room. There were large portraits of people along the walls, every one of them with a dragon somewhere in the picture. The pillars that stretched from the floor to the ceiling looked as though gold vines were wrapped around them, reaching towards the roof above before spreading all over the ceiling, creating beautiful designs.

"Yeah, it is something," Adam sighed. "Come on. Grandfather is in his study."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked, snapping his attention to Adam, who shrugged.

"He always is around this time," the red-head replied as he led Harry out of the entrance hall and up the stairs to the next floor. "It takes some time to get used to. I remember it took me a while to memorize the entire area and not get lost. Last time I got lost in here was when I was ten years old. Of course, I didn't grow up here, like you should've."

"So this is place where I should have been raised?" Harry asked, following Adam around a corner before they stopped in front of a oak door.

"Exactly," Adam replied before knocking on the door.

"Enter," someone from the inside said before Adam pushed the door open and stepped inside, Harry right behind him. "Amadeus!" a man with dark brown hair that was gray at the base and sparking hazel eyes exclaimed. "Good to see you, my grandson."

"Good to see you, too, Grandfather," Adam replied with a nod as the older man stepped towards them. The man was taller than Adam by at least an inch, towering over Harry's 5'7" with an easy 6'3". "Sorry I have not returned all week, but I have been searching very hard for my lost cousin." He turned to show Harry, who was standing behind him. "And I am please to announce that I have found him on time. He had just gone through his inheritance."

"Harry!" the older man called with a smile. "Glad to see you are finally home, where you belong."

Harry smiled back, not sure what to say except for, "Thank you, sir."

"Please, there is no such need for you to say words as that," the man said. "I am King Exitus Vliegar. But you may call me Grandfather."

"Of course," Harry said before adding, "Grandfather." It felt weird coming off his tongue.

Exitus chuckled slightly, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Welcome home, grandson."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Chapter End-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: well that's that. Hope u enjoyed it and next chapter, Harry will get Flint. Here's a little preview of the next chapter.**

Exitus gave a nod towards one of the servants before they bowed to him and left the room. "Like every Dragon Rider, you need a dragon," he said. "This young one is the latest in his bloodline."

"I don't understand much about the way dragons are named," Harry said, rubbing the top of Rain's head before the female dragon turned her head towards her master.

"It's all about they way they are or what they do," Exitus stated. "Aura, for example, can sense just from being near someone what they are like. Rain Chaser can sense when a storm will come. And Flint, like his name says. He's a fire starter. I wish you much luck with him, my grandson."

Harry didn't know why, but something told him that he needed it.

**Me: sneak preview over. Hope u liked it and hope it sparked ur curiosity. So review, plz. **


	3. Flint

**Me: well thanx 4 the reviews and now here is the brand new chapter. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction or any other…'nough said.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Chapter Start-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A week has passed since Harry first came home. And he was already going through training since his second day. Adam was one of his teachers, as he had been raised in this society and Harry wasn't as nervous around him as he was with others. Adam mostly taught him self-defense and offensive martial arts, sword fighting, concealed weaponry, and dragon riding by using Aura.

Another one of his teachers was a elder woman who appeared to be in her mid-forties. She had long black hair with dark blue bangs hanging over her foggy silvery-blue eyes. At first sight, Harry could tell she was blind. She was the one who taught him about the speeches of creatures and always brought in some kind of animal. Harry eventually tapped into that part of his mind and started having conversations with all kinds of animals. But he still messed up on which animal language he needed to think about in order to speak with the animal in front of him. He was more used to speaking with dragons than anything else.

His grandfather taught him about the Dragon Riders history and need-to-knows. What shocked Harry most was when his grandfather was talking about mates and said that if Harry didn't find one by his eighteenth birthday, he would die.

"Why would that happen?" Harry asked, trying not to raise his voice from his shock.

"A Dragon Rider's mate is normally born around the time of the Dragon Rider's birth," Exitus replied. "A Dragon Rider cannot take any other for a mate. We have opposites that complete us. Just like your mother, calm and elegant, was the mate of my son, your father, who was...for gentler words, obnoxious and clumsy and lacked all forms of common sense." Harry tried not to laugh from that. "We need our mates to complete us. We may not get along at first, but we eventually do. Only our mates can make us feel as though we are truly understood.

"Without our mates, we remain incomplete. And an incomplete person can not go on."

And of course, the glamour spell was removed from him barely moments after Harry met his grandfather. His hair was still black, and the style remained the same, though the straight strands grew out a little more and his bangs were red. His eyes, as it strangely turned out, were more of a brown with a splash of blue and green mixed in. His height, much to his displeasure, remained the same. Adam was always picking on his for his short stature.

Harry had yet to meet his dragon, though. His grandfather said it was because Flint needed a little more training before being handed over to his true master. Harry eventually accepted that and kept going with his training. He already master telepathy, thanks to Madam Gethsemane, his blind teacher that taught him how to speak with animals. He thought that would be easy, but he was proved wrong. Madam Gethsemane taught him everything of the mind. Every section and that section's function.

His fourth teacher, however, was a little different. Adam had said that if he could teach Harry how to control the elements, then he would. But unfortunately, he was still learning himself. It wasn't as easy as this teacher made it look. Master Zenon was a man in his late-thirties with no hair, dark eyes that reminded Harry of Snape, and tattoos covering almost every part of him. He never wore a shirt, only bandages around his arms and a pair of baggy slacks. Harry's eyes went wide when he saw a scar going from the man's chin to his left eye when he first met him, but he eventually learned not to stare. Zenon never told him where he got it. Only told him what he needed to know to master the elements.

By the end of the week, he had mastered fire element, half of the wind, telepathy, speaking with animals through his mind, hand-to-hand combat, every weapon's name and what it could be used for, how to ride without falling off (after about fifteen times when his balance was messed up), single sword fighting (moving onto dual swords next week), almost every fact about the Dragon Riders, and about a third of the history.

The next Monday, he was startled when he woke up and a servant was in his large room that was probably the size of the Dursley's living room and kitchen combined. He just said that the king wanted to see him when he was presentable and to meet the king in the Dining Room for breakfast. Harry wasn't sure what it was about, but he was hoping he didn't do something wrong. He dressed himself into a black fighting outfit with green trimmings and a silver design of a wingless dragon spiraling around him, its head resting on his right shoulder.

As soon as he was sure that he had everything he needed, he left his room and headed downstairs to the area where his grandfather wanted to talk to him. He was a little surprised to see his other two teachers there. Adam always ate breakfast with them, along with his mate Aire. Harry didn't mind that fact that his cousin's mate was male. He himself was bisexual. Aire was a brunet with hair that was midnight black that had a few strands of blond running through the black. They were hard to see at first glance. His eyes were golden, almost matching to the golden goblets in front of everyone at the table.

He had to admit his grandfather was right when he said the mates were opposite. Adam was a joker, always wanting to lighten the mood and mess around as often as he possibly could. Aire, on the other hand, was stone cold serious. When Adam got out of hand, he brought all the jokes down and sealed them away into a dam that probably had forty miles thick concrete walls. They somehow still got along.

"Ah, Harry!" Exitus called when he noticed Harry standing in the doorway. "Come sit and enjoy your breakfast."

Harry gave him a small smile before walking across the room and sitting next to his grandfather. "May I ask as to why everyone is here?" he said, looking up at Exitus as his grandfather's dragon, Rain Chaser, a beautiful sapphire dragon with topaz gold eyes, came over to him and nuzzled Harry slightly.

"Well," Exitus started. "I have spoken with them and was told you are making excellent progress. A true prodigy of our family. And I'm sure that if they were alive, your parents would be very proud of you. I know I am." Harry's smile shrunk a little at the mention of his parents, people he never knew, but did. His grandfather told him about the two every now and again, but Harry still felt like he would never know them. Probably because he knew he would never meet them until he died himself.

"Now, Harry," Exitus continued, breaking Harry from his thoughts. "This is entirely up to you. If you refuse, then your cousin will take the position." Harry nodded, thinking he knew what Exitus was talking about. "I don't want to pressure you or anything. And God knows that Amadeus would not make a very good ruler." Adam glared playfully towards Exitus. "So this is really up to you. I will eventually leave this world, and with your father gone, that leaves you, his only heir, to the throne. But you don't have to take it if you don't want it."

Harry knew this talk would eventually come. His choice. Rule or leave it to his cousin. He was silent for a moment, thinking over the offer. With a sigh, he looked up to his grandfather and spoke. "I accept the offer to rule this land, Grandfather. I will watch over these people and keep them safe as best as I can and better. I won't let you down when I take the position."

Exitus smiled, patting Harry on the shoulder. "Good," he said with a chuckle. "We don't want your cousin ruling everything now, do we? The whole place would turn into a war zone before we would even know it." Adam sent another playful glare towards his grandfather. "There is also something else we need to speak of, Harry," Exitus continued, ignoring Adam's fake glare. "As your teachers have said, you are practically a prodigy. And we have spoken about it. Though it is early, we believe you are ready to be a true Dragon Rider."

Shock entered Harry's eyes, but his face spread into a grin. Zenon had his chin tucked into his chest with a smirk on his face as Gethsemane smiled softly towards him. He felt Rain letting a low rumble from her throat as she nuzzled Harry again. Exitus gave a nod towards one of the servants before they bowed to him and left the room. "Like every Dragon Rider, you need a dragon," he said. "This young one is the latest in his bloodline."

"I don't understand much about the way dragons are named," Harry said, rubbing the top of Rain's head before the female dragon turned her head towards her master.

"It's all about they way they are or what they do," Exitus stated. "Aura, for example, can sense just from being near someone what they are like. Rain Chaser can sense when a storm will come. And Flint, like his name says. He's a fire starter. I wish you much luck with him, my grandson."

Harry didn't know why, but something told him that he needed it. The servant came back in with a small dragon next to him. Harry guessed that was Flint. He was a small dragon, moving around nervously. His scales were a ruby red and his eyes were a shy silver. Harry couldn't help but smile at the thought of his own dragon and hoped he would be as close to Flint as Aura was to Adam and Rain was the Exitus.

As if he was called, Flint suddenly looked towards Harry before letting out an excited yelp and rushing over to the brunet. He stopped before crashing into the chair, standing on his hind legs to look over the back and stare down at Harry with a wide dragon grin on his face. Harry reached up and rubbed Flint on his snout before the dragon started to make a purring noise.

Exitus laughed from the display. "I see you two are already bonding well," he commented as Flint got down on all fours and stood next to Harry's chair, sitting on his hind legs when he figured he was in a good spot. Standing upwards on two legs, Flint easily towered Harry by at least two feet. When on all fours, his back reached up to Harry's stomach, but his head went close to Harry's shoulder, almost to his mid-neck. "He is small for now, but now that he is with his master, he will grow," Exitus stated as Harry placed his hand on the top of Flint's head, rubbing him gently.

"He won't get too big for him to have to stay outside of Hogwarts, will he?" Harry asked, looking up at his grandfather.

"You are going to Hogwarts now, Harry?" Exitus asked in mild surprise. "I thought that if we couldn't find you, no one from Hogwarts could."

"Dumbledore sent me to live with the Dursleys, so he knew where to find me," Harry stated before Flint let out a low growl. He was probably reacting to the anger Harry felt from thinking of the Dursleys.

"Dumbledore?" Exitus repeat. "He should have known you belong to our family. Why did he send you off to live with humans?" Harry shrugged. "Well, what House are you in?"

"The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I told it not to since I heard bad things about that House, so it put me in Gryffindor," Harry replied.

"What have you heard about Slytherin that made you think it was evil?" Adam asked, reading Harry's mind when his younger cousin thought of the memory.

"It's where Voldemort came from, right?" Harry asked. "And all his Death Eaters. Everyone that was in the House turned bad."

Exitus let out a laugh. "Harry, Slytherins are not evil," he stated. "Merely misunderstood and go through many trials. I'm sure the young ones of the Death Eaters are under much pressure to keep on masks that conceal their true selves, but also please their parents. Our entire family was in Slytherin, for the exception of a few." Harry blinked a couple times. "Unless you are pleased with Gryffindor, I can send a letter to Dumbledore for a Re-Sort."

Harry thought back to the Weasleys kitchen. Everyone in Gryffindor was probably against him deep down, but acted like his friends on Dumbledore's orders. "I would rather be Re-Sorted," Harry replied, making up his mind in a split second.

"Then I shall send a letter for you," Exitus assured with a small smile. "For now, you should eat to your fill and start with your training again. Now you have a dragon of your own and training with your own dragon is different than training by yourself." Harry nodded in understanding before he started to eat his breakfast, feeding Flint a piece of meat from time to time.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Time Skip-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'Wake up!' a voice in his head nearly yelled as something shook Harry.

"Flint, not now," Harry groaned, rolling over onto his other side. "I'm tired. It's the weekend. I don't have training today. Let me sleep."

'You sleep every day,' Flint pointed out as he climbed onto the bed and started to lick at Harry's cheek with his rough tongue. 'It's time to wake up, Harry! Wakey, wakey, wakey!'

"Don't want to," Harry said, rolling over again until he was on his stomach, burying his face into the plush pillow under his head.

'But don't you have to go to Diagon Alley today to get your school supplies?' Flint asked, sitting on his hind legs as his tail swept over the top blanket. 'You said you wanted to since you have your school list now.'

"If you don't leave me alone right now, I will ice you," Harry muttered into his pillow. "Diagon Alley will still be there in another hour or two."

'But Adam is all ready to go and so is Aura!' Flint said, now jumping from one side of Harry to the other multiple times, causing movement on the bed, or enough for Harry not to get to sleep. 'Come on, Harry. I want to see what Diagon Alley looks like.'

"Who says you're coming in?" Harry asked, looking over his shoulder, though regretting it. Flint had his neck bent downwards, his ears flat against his horns and eyes halfway closed as if he were trying not to show tears ready to spill. "I hate it when you do that."

'So can I go with you?' Flint asked, cheering up immediately.

"Sure, sure," Harry groaned as he sat up, exposing his naked torso. He flipped the blankets over to Flint, covering the small dragon, as he climbed out of the bed in nothing but his pajama pants. "Just don't give me that look," Harry chuckled when Flint managed to get the blanket off his head and glare towards Harry, who was shuffling through his wardrobe for good clothes.

He didn't even need to spend money for new clothing that he thought would actually look good on him. The closet was divided into three sections: formal, fighting/ sparring, and casual clothing. He went into the area of casual clothing, pulling out a simple sleeveless black shirt with no collar that exposed the top part of his chest and a pair of dark jeans that had holes on the knees. Going over to his dresser, he opened a drawer and pulled out a choker with a lock on it, meaning he was unclaimed, but meant for one in particular (or so a certain cousin claims), and a black belt with studs.

Looking over to his dragon, Harry decided that since Flint was coming, there was no point in bringing his wand. Besides, since he learned the elements and how to control them, he rarely needed to use a wand. And he eventually learned he could do wandless magic, which was a difficult thing for a wizard his age.

"Alright," Harry sighed with a shrug of his shoulders as Flint climbed down from the bed. "Let's go see Adam and see if he really is ready to go." Flint let out a pleased rumble from his chest, butting his head into Harry's stomach, before racing out the door and down the hallway. "Such impatience," Harry laughed to himself as he followed after the dragon.

When he was downstairs, Flint was play wrestling with Aura as Adam stayed against the wall and out of the way. He smiled when he saw Harry coming down. "About time you woke up, Sleeping Beauty," Adam joked, earning a smack on the arm from Harry. "Playing. Now you'll have to ride Aura with me since Flint is still too small for you to ride." Flint looked over at Adam with a growl, not liking the fact that he had to point out his small size. "But he can carry your things for you if you give him a luggage carrier."

"Do we have any around?" Harry asked before Adam reached behind his back and held out two leather bags that were connected to each other with two thick straps. Flint came over before Adam placed it on the dragon's back, buckling it underneath Flint's chest. "Well that saves a trip," Harry commented.

"Yeah," Adam agreed, going over to his own dragon. "Let's go and get your school supplies," he said as they went out the large entrance doors. Flint was already in the air as soon as the doors opened, hovering over the others as he waited for them to mount Aura and to get going. Adam climbed onto his dragon before Harry climbed on behind him, much like when they were when Adam first took Harry to his true home. Flint let out a eager growl, circling around in the air. Harry smiled, resting his cheek on his cousin's shoulder, before Aura took to the skies, Flint flying right next to her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Chapter End-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: next chapter, c what u can find out about how Flint is to those Harry knows in Diagon Alley. Hope u enjoyed the chapter. Review! **


	4. encounter

**Me: where 1 chapter ends, another begins. Thanx 4 all ur reviews and now I say:…Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Harry would be with Draco and not with Ginny or like any kind of girls. Have I made my point?**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Chapter Starts-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In all truth and honesty, Harry wasn't really excited about going to Diagon Alley. There was always the chance of the Weasleys' being there, along with Hermione. And Harry wasn't truly ready to face those two. At least he would have his cousin and dragon companion with him. Aura would be elsewhere, staying out of sight. A small dragon wouldn't cause that big of a panic, but one Aura's size would.

Aura landed in the alley next to the Leaky Cauldron before Harry and Adam dismounted her and she took off once more to watch from a safe distance. Flint, on the other hand, wouldn't stay still. He was running circles around the two humans, looking out the mouth of the alley before going back to Harry and back again. "Flint!" Harry hissed towards his dragon, who came back over to him. "Look, no one is used to seeing a dragon around here. Alright? Meaning you can't wonder off or someone will try to catch you and take you away somewhere."

'I'll just come right back to you!' Flint cheerfully stated, sitting in front of his master. 'I can smell you from miles away. We can be on separate ends of the world and I'll still be able to find you.'

"I know that, Flint," Harry stated with a small smile, rubbing the top of the dragon's head, earning a small purring noise from Flint's throat. "But you have to stay next to me so people wouldn't think about trying to take you away. And don't go jumping around everywhere."

'Okay,' Flint sighed, lowering his head as his eyes swerved all over.

"Protective of him, aren't you?" Adam chuckled, walking out of the alley with Harry and Flint right behind him. "Don't worry. If he senses something's wrong, he would come straight back to you. He's still young. It's his basic instincts. If something's wrong, go back to the master or the parent. And you're the closest to him." He looked up and down the streets before going inside of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry with Flint by his side quickly went in after him before someone had a chance to see his dragon.

A small trill escaped Flint as he looked around at the humans inside, scrunching up his nose from the scent in the room. "Come on, Flint," Harry called before his dragon obediently followed after, growling at any unusual stares he got. "At least they're all witches and wizards," Harry muttered under his breath. Adam gave a small cough that sounded like he was hiding a laugh. "What? If a Muggle saw a dragon, they would wonder what's wrong with the world!"

"If a Muggle human saw a dragon, they would have a panic attack," Adam stated as they went out the door at the back, facing a brick wall. "So do you have your money, or do you need to make a withdraw?"

"I need to make a withdraw," Harry replied. "I can't bring any wizarding money back to the Dursleys or they would take it from me."

"True," Adam agreed with a nod of his head as he tapped the bricks in a certain pattern before the wall shifted until it was an archway.

"Hey, Adam," Harry called as they walked down Diagon Alley. "Why do you call everyone human? I mean, I know they are, but so are we. Right?"

"Sort of right," Adam replied with a shrug. "Remember what I said when I told you about our kind? We have at least one drop of dragon in our blood. So technically, we're not full human. That little drop is what gives us our unique abilities. And gives us the ability to easily gain a dragon's trust." Harry nodded in understanding. "By the way, Grandfather gave me some money for any kind of snacks we can find if we get hungry." He sighed heavily, looking around. "I haven't been here in years, and it was even longer for him."

"You came here before?" Harry asked as they ascended up the steps of Gringotts.

"Everyone in our family has been to Hogwarts," Adam chuckled, opening the door before going inside. The goblins made a small glance towards Flint, but then went back to work as though a dragon coming inside the bank was a daily occurrence. "Matter of fact, I think we have a third cousin there right now. Seventh year. He'll be getting his dragon when he comes home. Remember, Flint is allowed to come with you because he's a runt. He won't cause as much destruction as a full grown dragon. As a matter of fact, dragons that are ten years old are as big as him. And he's the same age as you, give or take a month." Flint gave a small throaty sound, rubbing his head against Harry's side as Adam spoke with the goblin at the front desk.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Time Skip-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

One luggage bag on Flint was already full, half with a pair of new robes and the last half was full of ink bottles that were sealed shut and a few new quills, along with some treats that Flint wanted. He had a free sample and said that they tasted good, so Harry got them. The other bag was for his new books, but they decided to sit down and take a small break while eating some ice cream. Flint had a large bowl filled with strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla all to himself.

"Mystery Ice Cream back home is much better," Adam commented, taking a bite of the cone when the ice cream was leveled with the cone's mouth.

"Mystery Ice Cream?" Harry repeated, looking at his cousin with a confused stare.

"Yeah," Adam said. "It's the best kind you'll ever find. Every time you lick it, it's a different flavor, even though it looks like vanilla. You never know what you'll taste next. Of course, dragon berry is good, too, but like the name says, it's mainly for dragons. I had some once." Harry looked at him like he was urging his cousin to continue telling the story. "Let's just say there's a reason why it's only for dragons and end it there," Adam chuckled. Now Harry didn't want to know what happened to Adam from that little experience. Flint snickered before chomping onto a entire scoop of strawberry ice cream in his bowl.

"I gotta try that Mystery Ice Cream sometime," Harry stated, reaching down and patting Flint on his neck slightly.

"Harry!" a dreadfully familiar feminine voice called out.

Harry suppressed a groan and a roll of his eyes as he turned his head towards the source of the annoyance. Flint, head hovering above his bowl, was growling lowly and lifting his lips enough to show a little bit of his fangs. Harry figured his dragon sensed his annoyance and was acting on it. Adam said dragons tend to do that a lot.

A girl Harry's age with bushy hair came running up to them, but stopped when Flint made a snap towards her, his growl deepening. A red-head came up next to her, obviously frightened by the growling dragon that had his undivided attention. "What do you want?" Harry asked, rubbing Flint between his shoulders. The dragon calmed down very little, which resulted in the growl lowering in volume, but not in ferocity.

"Harry, is something wrong?" Hermione asked, looking at him with confused eyes.

"I don't know, Hermione," Harry sarcastically stated. "How about you tell me? After all, I may not know what you think I am, but I'm sure you can find out for yourself about my new attitude towards you."

Hermione gasped slightly from the mild snap from Harry, not expecting it at all. "When did you get metal in your face, mate?" Ron asked, noticing Harry's piercings.

Adam glared towards the red-head. "Mate?" he repeated before looking at Harry. "My dear little cousin, please tell me your mate is not him? Surely there is someone else much better than him."

"He just calls me that," Harry replied, looking towards Adam, who sighed in relief. "And he should stop," he growled, slowly turning his head back towards Ron with a glare.

"So the Golden Trio is having an argument?" a drawling voice spoke up before Harry's attention was at Draco Malfoy. He changed a little over the summer. His hair wasn't slicked back and was hanging over his silvery gaze. Not to mention he had a pierced ear with a small silver snake with green eyes hanging from the short chain. Flint glanced towards Draco and stopped his growling, ears lifted slightly as he stared at the boy curiously. When Ron tried to make a step towards Harry, Flint snapped back towards them, growling loudly.

"Hello, Malfoy," Harry greeted. "How was your summer?"

"Has hell frozen over?" Draco asked. "You just asked me how my summer was. Did you catch a fever, Potter?"

"It's Vliegar," Harry corrected. "And no, I didn't catch a fever, Draco."

"Draco?" Adam snorted. "This is the kid that you told me about named 'dragon'?" Harry nodded. "Well maybe we can get rid of those two over there and he can join us for a while."

Harry looked down at Flint, who was still growling towards Rona and Hermione. He could see Mrs. Weasley coming through the crowd, obviously looking for the two. "I have a small question for you two," Harry spoke, getting up from his seat before walking over to the pair, Flint snarling towards them now. "How long has Dumbledore been having you two act like you were my friends? Huh?! How long have you been playing around with me by acting like you cared for my well being when all you were doing was following orders? Answer!"

Draco was obviously finding this amusing. He felt something lightly hit his shoulder before he looked behind him to see his father standing there, the silver snake head on his cane resting on Draco's shoulder.

"We don't know what you're talking about, Harry," Hermione lied.

Flint jumped to his feet with a snarling snap, showing off more of his fangs as his head lowered to the ground and his wings opened a little. His claws started to scratch at the pavement under him.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," Harry said with a smirk before Flint shot a small flame ball towards the pair. A few small sparks flew onto their clothing, making the pair jump back. His master looked back at him with an approved smile. Adam was trying not to fall over laughing. "Here's a little piece of advice for you two," Harry said, snapping his head towards his former friends. "Never lie to me. Don't play around with me like you have been the past few years. And if you have something to say to me that involves the way I behave, go ahead and say it.

"I do not like being played for a fool. And I do like being lied to my face. Come near me and I may not be responsible for Flint's actions, or my own." Flint snapped his jaws as if to prove Harry's point. "Oh, and next time he talks to you, tell Dumbledore that I no longer work for him. I'm not his little Golden Boy. I'm not his puppet that he can use and manipulate then throw away once he's done with me. Dumbledore and Voldemort can butt heads for as long as they want, but I'm not helping either side. Your 'savior' is not an easy forgiver."

With a smirk, he turned around and sat back down at his seat. Flint lied on his stomach, still growling towards the pair before Mrs. Weasley came into view. "Ron," she gasped. "Hermione, there you two are. Oh, Harry, dear."

"Don't call me that!" Harry snapped at her. "Stop acting like you care, because I know you don't! I was there when you guys were talking about me behind my back. I heard the way you said 'Potter'. I'm not the little innocent boy that you can play with! So don't talk to me like you care!"

Adam gave a low whistle. "Damn, Harry," he commented, tossing his unfinished ice cream cone into Flint's bowl. "If they were going to be here and if you were going to react this way, we should have come tomorrow."

"Better here than in school," Harry stated in a calm voice, looking towards his red-headed cousin. "Or worse, the train."

Adam succeeded in falling over, laughing his butt off. "Yeah, that would be a mess!" he laughed out. "The train wouldn't get to the station in _one piece_!"

'Yay, yo! Yay, yo!' Harry heard Flint singing. 'Dreaming! Don't give it up, Luffy! Dreaming! Don't give it up, Zolo!' Adam was now having a hard time breathing from laughing as Harry smacked his dragon on the head. Flint just smile innocently at him.

"Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley spoke before Harry groaned. "Is something the matter? Did those Muggles mistreat you?"

"Those humans always mistreated him!" Adam snapped, putting a sudden stop to his laughter as he got to his feet. "And you acted like he was just over exaggerating. 'Oh, don't worry about it. He's just doing it for attention.' Bull-fucking-shit!" Harry's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't seen his cousin like this unless he was in a spar. "You don't care, so don't act like you do! He heard almost every word about what you said about him while you and your little family were dining in the kitchen. He heard what you thought of him. You didn't see him because he was under his cloak.

"So shut up and stop lying. We don't take kindly to liars. And with Flint there, baring fangs, I would suggest you leave before the last ounce of self-control he has vanishes into thin air."

"Harry," Hermione called, but was interrupted by melted ice cream being thrown at her.

Draco snickered behind his hand as Lucius smirked and lifted an eyebrow. Adam coughed a laugh as Flint sat on his hind legs, acting as innocent as he can be with a not so innocent smirk. 'It melted into mush,' Flint complained when Harry looked at him.

"Then throw the rest of it away if you don't want it," Harry encouraged. Flint looked down at his bowl, taking the cone into his mouth, before swiping at the bowl, forcing its melted contents towards Ron and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley was too far to get hit by the flying ice cream. The entire front of Ron and Hermione was covered in melted ice cream, coloring them in three different colors. Flint acted very proud of himself as Draco turned his face away so that no could see how red his face was getting from held back laughter.

"I think these guys deserved that," Adam laughed out. "Man, that would get Aire to laugh!"

"And that's saying something, right?" Harry laughed back. Adam could only nod in response. He patted Flint on the base of his neck. "Good job, Flint." Flint made a small trilling noise as he grinned.

Hermione let out a small choked sob as Ron glared at him. Mrs. Weasley attempted to comfort Hermione, trying to wipe as much of the melted ice cream as she could off of the girl's clothes. "What was that for, Harry?!" Ron yelled at him.

Harry stopped laughing, looking towards Ron with a blank expression on his face and fire in his eyes. "News flash, Ronald Weasley," he growled out. "Only my friends and family may call me that. You, your family, and Hermione are neither. So see ya around. But you better hope not!" Hermione was led away from the ice cream shop by Mrs. Weasley, Ron following after them.

"Well, that was pleasant," Harry cheerfully said with a smile. Adam stared at him before he started to laugh again. "Oh, Mr. Malfoy," Harry spoke in shock, looking back towards Draco and noticing Lucius standing there. "Nice to see you once more. Would you and Draco care for a seat? Don't worry about Flint. If he hasn't threatened you, then he won't try to bite you."

"What the bloody hell happened to you, Potter?" Draco asked in astonishment as he sat in the chair next to Harry.

Harry heard his cousin laughing under his breath, saying 'bloody hell' over and over like it was funny. "Just a big change during the summer is all," Harry replied. "I found out Dumbledore told them to be my friends and the Weasleys to be my surrogate family because I was apparently an 'attention seeking child'. Not to mention I went through my inheritance and found my real family." He looked towards Adam, who was taking deep breaths to calm himself down. "Oh, sorry, I'm being rude. Draco, Mr. Malfoy, I would like you to meet my older cousin, Amadeus Drahede, and my dragon guardian, Flint. You can call Amadeus 'Adam'. He prefers that anyway. Adam, Flint, this is Draco and Lucius Malfoy."

"Pleasure to meet you," Adam said, stretching out his hand before shaking Lucius's and moving on to Draco. Flint gave a respectful bow of his head before getting to his feet and walking over to Draco. He took a few small sniffs before smiling and lying down, resting his head on Draco's lap. Lucius raised an eyebrow, looking over to Harry, who was looking at Adam like he was confused.

"He likes him," Adam said with a shrug. "Meaning he can be around you all day and Flint won't care."

Harry gave a small 'humph', before looking over to the two Malfoys. "Mr. Malfoy, do you see the Dark Lord often?" he asked. Lucius stared at him coldly. "I'm not going to tell anyone, but I was wondering if you could give him this letter." He reached into the luggage bags that were on Flint a while ago before pulling out an envelope and handing it out for Lucius to take. "It's just saying that he can do whatever he wants to the world. As long as he leaves my family and people alone, I won't do a thing to get in his way. I swear that is all that is on there."

Lucius took the letter before putting it into his cloak. "So, you're basically neutral, right?" Draco asked.

"Neutral, but not quite," Harry replied. "I won't work for the light side if they ask for it. I will help those I care for. And that is all. Voldemort can do all he wants and I won't say or do a thing unless he threatens my people." Flint let out a content rumble from his throat, glancing towards Harry.

"So you're just going to sit back and watch the show?"

"In a way, yes," Harry said as Flint went back over to his master, picking up the luggage bags before Adam went over to the dragon and started to put them on. "I will just sit back and watch as those who betrayed me suffer." He smirked slightly. "By the way, Draco, do you remember our first year? I had a choice between choosing you or Ron. You offered me your hand in friendship, and I chose wrong. I hope we can just forget all that happened and start anew. What do you say?" He stretched out his hand.

Draco smirked slightly before placing his own into Harry's and shaking it. "I think we can overlook a few years," Draco replied. "Do you plan on getting Re-Sorted?"

"Grandfather already sent in the letter," Adam spoke after making sure the luggage bag was buckled. "And Harry will go into Slytherin, like most of our family has been. He said that hat wanted to put him into Slytherin first year, but he convinced it not because he was given the wrong impression. We can thank the Weasleys for that."

"Dumbledore may not allow me to be Re-Sorted, Adam," Harry stated as his cousin sat back down.

"That asswipe can't do anything about it," Adam argued. "Grandfather is a king and Dumbledore is just a Headmaster. Who do you think is superior? And besides, if a student wishes to be Re-Sorted, then Dumbledore can't do anything about it. Trust me."

"You've been Re-Sorted before?" Draco asked, staring at Adam unusually.

"Once," he truthfully replied. "I was in Ravenclaw because of my smarts. But I had too much of an attitude and requested a Re-Sort. Next thing I know, I'm in Slytherin. No problem, though. Slytherin is the best House to be in." Flint made a small noise, placing his head on Harry's lap before his master patted his head a bit.

"So when did you get a change in appearance, Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked, glanced from Harry's piercings to his red bangs and different colored eyes.

"It's Vliegar, sir," Harry corrected. "And you can just call me Harry if you want. As for my appearance, can you believe I had a glamour spell on me my entire life? My grandfather removed it when I first met him. And this is what I look like now. Except for the piercings and my new tattoo, which I got before I found out about my true family."

"Can I see your tattoo?" Draco asked eagerly. Harry smiled, lifting his arm to show the black serpent with flaming wings. Adam was kind enough to enchant it moved around. It spotted Draco and hissed at him, flapping its wings vigorously before going up to Harry's shoulder and disappearing under the shirt, most likely onto his back. "Cool," Draco commented.

"Thanks, though it has a bit of an attitude," Harry chuckled, lowering his arm. "And it never stays still."

"Marks show the way you are," Adam stated like he was a wise man. "Anyway, it was a pleasure meeting you two, but we still have Harry's books to buy and then we should head home before Grandfather sends out Searchers. He's been paranoid something will happen to Harry every since he came back home."

"Understandable," Lucius said before looking down at Draco, who chose to sit, unlike his father. "Come, Draco."

"Father," Draco spoke as he got to his feet. "Is it alright if I stay with Harry until he has to leave?"

Lucius stared at his son before looking over to Harry, who was talking to Adam about something. "Very well," Lucius replied after a moment of thought. "I will meet you at the turn into Knockturn Alley in one hour."

"Yes, Father," Draco said before Lucius walked away.

"He says you can hang with us?" Adam asked, looking over to the blond, who nodded in response. "Cool. Gives you and Harry a chance to get to know one another better. Let's go."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Time Skip-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"And if that wasn't bad enough, Granger took cat hair from Millicent Bulstrode's robes, thinking it was human, and added it to the Polyjuice Potion," Harry said, continuing the story from what happened in second year. "I never want to see another cat-human ever again." Draco snickered behind his hand.

"I guess even those who think they're the best in school can make mistakes," Draco stated.

"Never gonna let her live it down," Harry sighed. "Maybe we can spread that through the school to embarrass her. Or better yet, we can tease her about it ourselves. Say things like she has a whisker or her tail returned or something."

"Why just us?" Draco asked with a smirk. "We should get all the Slytherin's to embarrass that mudblood."

"I agree completely," Harry said with a nod of his head before Flint nudged his head into Harry's side. "What?"

'Adam just finished paying for the books,' Flint replied. 'We have to get going soon.'

"Alright," Harry sighed deeply as his cousin came up with a small stack of thick books. He slid them into the empty luggage bag on Flint before nodding the Harry and heading outside. "Hey, Draco," he spoke, looking towards the blond. "I really enjoyed hanging out with you, even though the time was short. We'll probably have a lot more time to exchange stories or talk about random things at school. So, see you when I see you?" He held out his hand.

Draco smirked. "Yeah," he replied, placing his hand in Harry's. "I'll see you when I see you."

Harry smiled back as he pulled his hand away before bowing his head slightly and leaving Flourish and Blotts. He met with his cousin and dragon at the store next to it, both looking towards him like they were keeping an eye on the door. Harry turned his head slightly to look behind him in time to see Draco leaving the store. Harry smiled kindly towards him, which Draco returned, before the blond disappeared into the crowd.

Adam gave a small hum. "He doesn't seem so bad," he commented. "Seems like you two would be great friends."

"Believe it or not, but we used to be great enemies," Harry stated as they headed out of Diagon Alley, his hand on Flint's head. "I guess things really do change when someone goes through something they wish never happened."

"But if you never found out about those two, they would keep acting like they were your friends when they truly weren't," his red-headed cousin pointed out to him.

"Yeah," Harry sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. "I know that. But still, they were the first people who made me feel accepted."

"Well now, you'll be around people that do accept you for you," Adam reassured, placing an arm around the brunet's shoulders. "Little thing you should know about Slytherins, my dear cousin. They have rough lives. In the House of Slytherin, everyone looks out for one another. No one cares who or what you are. You're family to them. That's the way things are, and the way it should be."

Once they were in the alley that they were dropped off in, Adam whistled loudly for Aura, who landed next to them barely a moment later. Both mounted the larger dragon before she took off with Flint next to her once more.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Chapter End-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: and there is the end. I hope every1 enjoyed Flint's sense of humor. If not, I don't want to hear about it. He'll b behaving like that towards Ron and Hermione and Dumbledore. I hope u enjoyed the chapter and plz review. **


	5. resorting

**Me: and there below the 'x's and '-'s is the beginning of a brand new chapter. A chapter I hope u will enjoy. Harry will be with Draco on the train and be resorted, all in this chapter. So enjoy. –bows- thank u.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter…let's just say there would be lots of Drarry all over the place. Lots and lots of Drarry.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Chapter Start-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Flint was unbearable the morning of September first. Clearly, he was excited to be going with Harry to Hogwarts. Harry figured it was because his dragon went sixteen years without ever seeing his master (much less knowing if he was still alive or not) and would probably feel abandoned and unwanted if Harry just left him at home. That was the only reason Harry even thought about bringing his small dragon. Of course, his grandfather had suggested taking Flint with him. He said that Harry would never know when he needs his guardian dragon.

Of course, all of Flint's excitement woke Harry up around eight-thirty. Harry stretched his arms behind his back and yawned silently. Flint tackled him to the bed as soon as he noticed the teen had woken up. And if that wasn't enough, during breakfast, Flint had finished quickly and started pestering Harry to hurry up and eat while Adam spoke with Exitus.

"Grandfather, do you wish to come with us to the train station?" he asked, looking over to the elderly man. Aire already agreed to go with them, mainly to make sure Adam stayed out of trouble.

"As much as I would, Amadeus," Exitus sighed. "I'm afraid I cannot. You know that I have flown on Rain Chaser's back too often and with this pollution in the air…it will not be good on my lungs. Remember, I was raised with cleaner air, as was Rain. Besides that, I do have a meeting at ten with the Council about appointing Harry as the next ruler of our people." Harry looked over to him, wondering why that meeting needed to take place. He had already been offered and accepted. Why did it need to be discussed? "I hope you can forgive me for my absence to your leaving," Exitus said, looking down at Harry with a soft smile.

"There is nothing to forgive, Grandfather," Harry assured. "But why do you need to talk to the Council about my ruling?"

"Some things need to be discussed in case you can't find your mate in time," Exitus solemnly replied. "But I am confident you will find your mate soon. The Council, on the other hand, does not think so."

"If I do find my mate, I will let you know immediately," Harry said before Flint started to tug on his sleeve. "Alright already, Flint," he scowled the dragon, who disappeared down the hall. "Excuse me," he said to the others. "I am full and still need to finish packing."

"Don't forget the lock collar," Adam reminded as Harry stood and gave him a small smile before following the path his dragon took a moment ago. "Grandfather, do you think we really should let him walk around Hogwarts with the lock collar?" he asked.

"Amadeus, every member of our family that has remained without mate in school has always worn the lock collar," Exitus stated. "You did when you started schooling at Hogwarts. Besides, as soon as Dumbledore sees it, he will know that I told no lie when I said Harry was a Vliegar and not a Potter." Adam nodded in understanding before Exitus looked over to Aire. "I trust you have already spoken with Dumbledore about your position?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Aire replied in a rough but velvety voice. "I have applied for Defense Against the Dark Arts and have gained the position, much to the displeasure of the Potions Master, Severus Snape."

"Make sure he does not give Harry too much of a hard time," Exitus chuckled before drinking from his goblet. "And please, keep me informed if anything unusual happens."

"Yes, sire," Aire said with a bow of his head.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Time Skip-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The train station was once again packed with people. Aire was keeping close to Adam protectively, glaring at anyone that looked towards the red-head. Harry just carried a trunk on his shoulder, glancing over the bare one towards the other two every now and again to make sure Aire didn't kill anyone. The dragons were on top of the train station, waiting for the train to come out before a couple of them followed. Adam would be the only one going home.

The passed through the barrier and onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, facing an even thicker crowd then outside the barrier. Harry glanced at his watch, seeing that they only had five minutes.

Arms wrapped around his shoulders before he placed down his trunk and turned to face his cousin. "Have a good year and behave, Harry," Adam said as he pulled Harry into a hug. "And try to keep Flint out of trouble, too," he added with a chuckle.

Harry returned the hug with a small laugh. "I will," he replied before his cousin pulled away. Harry looked up to Aire. "I'll meet you on the train, ok?" His grandfather told him that Aire would be working at Hogwarts as the new DADA teacher before they left. Harry was against it, telling them what happened to the previous teachers of that class, but Aire said he would be fine and could handle himself.

Aire nodded before the teen picked up his trunk and disappeared into the crowd. He turned to face his mate, who was staring back at him. He wrapped an arm around Adam's waist before pulling the red-head into his chest. Adam nuzzled his neck slightly, placing a couple of gentle kisses there. "Be careful, Aire," Adam whispered. "You know what Harry said about previous teachers to his Defense Against the Dark Arts class."

"Nothing will happen to me," Aire reassured before Adam lifted his head and stared into Aire's face. "I promise I will come back to you with every inch of my body connected in one piece. Nothing missing and nothing injured." He gave Adam a soft kiss on the lips as he ran his hand over Adam's stomach. "I'll be back to see you during winter," Aire stated when he pulled away. "And I expect this little one to have grown some by then."

Adam gave a small chuckle before kissing Aire as his hand locked with his mate's over his stomach. "It will be," he whispered when his lips were barely a millimeter away from Aire's. The train let out a loud whistle, snatching their attention. "I guess I'll see you when you come home." Aire nodded, running his free hand through Adam's red-locks, before letting go of his hand and going over to the train.

Harry walked from compartment to compartment, wanting an empty one for him and Aire, along with Flint, who was planning on flying in through a window. He didn't think that would work unless the windows were gone, but Flint was stubborn and once he set his mind to something, nothing stood in his way. He eventually found one in near the back of the train, thinking it was perfect since one, it had large windows (for some reason) and two, Aire hated being too close to crowds. He placed his luggage on top of the rack above him and opened the windows so Flint could fly in when he could. Aire's dragon, Spirit Racer, an off-white dragon with shimmering blue eyes and golden horns and claws, was going to stay on top of the train the entire ride.

The train gave another whistle before a small lurch and started going. Harry wasn't really worried if Aire made it on the train or not. He still had Spirit to take him to Hogwarts in case he did miss the train. He looked out the window, watching the brick walls race by before finally finding the train outside. He didn't hear the footsteps, but he heard the compartment door open. He looked over with a small smile as Aire sat on the chair opposite of him, leaning back with his arms crossed over his chest, staring out the window.

"They'll both be fine," Harry spoke, bringing Aire's attention to him. "I know about the baby, Aire. Don't worry. Aura will keep Adam safe and he'll make sure that the baby stays healthy." Aire gave a small nod before letting out a silent sigh and looking back out the window.

Once they were out in the country, Flint was flying right next to the window before folding his wings tightly to his side and coming inside. He gave a small trill as he laid on the floor, in front of Harry's feet. He let out a small huff before closing his eyes. A small thud on the roof above them told them that Spirit Racer was above them.

"Hey, Aire," Harry spoke, wanting to make conversation. Aire barely spoke at all, unless he was talking to Adam. "How did Spirit get his name?"

"He can see the afterlife," Aire stated. "And sometimes, when a troubled soul runs, he chases after and it turns into a race. He's been able to do so since he was a newborn hatchling."

Harry gave a low hum with a slow single nod. "Can I ask you how you and my cousin met and became mates?"

Aire actually let a smirk grace his lips as he gave a silent snort out of amusement. "Adam and I used to have been rivals," he started. "He kept pushing me to do my best, just as I did to him. We grew up in the same area of the city. He used to lived down the street from me. Every time we saw each other, we started to fight and argue and insult one another until someone came by and separated us. Then we turned thirteen and things started to change.

"He never insulted me back when I sent one towards him. He was always blushing when I caught him staring at me. Around fifteen years old, he finally told me that he's always had a crush on me. We kept the relationship slow, not wanted to get our hopes up. After all, we can't truly know if we're meant to be mates or not. Then when we got our dragons, the two got along so well with each other, along with both of us. Then we figured it out. We were meant to be mates. And our dragons made sure of that."

"What do the dragons have to do with finding your mate?" Harry asked. He hadn't heard Aire speak this much with Adam gone.

"If there is a certain person that your dragon gets along with as well as you, that person is meant to be your mate," Aire replied. "They will let you know who it is alright to be a friend with. They don't attack the person they think would be a good friend. But they never treat them the way your dragon would treat you. If Flint starts acting the way he does with you towards someone else, there's your mate.

"We cannot sense the bonds tied between us and our mates before we even know who our mates are. But a dragon can very easily. They are more in tune with what most humans and partial creatures never know is there.

"Right now, there is an invisible link connecting you towards your mate. Flint, right now, can see it, but he won't leave you to find out where it leads. And he won't tell you who it is. If you have already met your mate, you won't have to worry about the dying on your eighteenth birthday. That's if you never ever find your mate. But if you did meet them, then you're fine. Still, just to be safe, it would be best to get your mate to develop a liking to you."

"So he can sense who I'm suppose to be with for the rest of my life?" Harry asked, looking down at Flint. The small dragon raised his head, looking up at Harry with a small rumbling noise in his chest. "You can, can't you?" he asked the dragon.

'Yes,' Flint replied. 'But I'm not saying who it is,' he added in a singsong tone.

Aire chuckled slightly as Harry glared at the dragon. "Do not take it out on him," Aire said. "Because if he told you who you were to be mates with, you would only court them and gain their favor in order to just have them by your side. You need to find them on your own so you can develop the bond between you two. And on your seventeenth birthday, if you've found them, but don't know they're supposed to be your mate, you'll start having dreams that tell you they are. If you never met your mate at all, you'll start losing your mind, trying to find your mate. It has happened. And their insanity is generally what kills them when they reach eighteen years of age. They can't handle it anymore."

"Hope it doesn't happen to me," Harry muttered. "I would like to find my mate. Not so I won't die or anything, but because it'll be someone that could love me for…me. Not because I was the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Bloody-Die or the Savior of the Wizarding World. But because I'm just me, Harry."

Aire blinked a couple times before looking towards the compartment door as Flint raised his head. Harry, curious as to what had their attention, looked as well before the door slid open and Draco stood there. "There you are," Draco said with a smile. "Hope you don't mind if I sit in here with you. I need to escape from the others."

"No, I don't mind at all," Harry replied as Draco stepped around the dragon and sat next to Harry. "Aire, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Aire, our new DADA teacher." Harry didn't know Draco's opinion on homosexuality, so he left out the part of Aire being Adam's mate.

"Nice to meet you," Draco said, holding out his hand. Aire just stared at it.

"He's not very social," Harry whispered into the blond teen's ear as Draco lowered his hand. "Won't talk very much and he doesn't trust others very well. So don't take it personally. He was the same way towards me when we first met."

"So you two know each other?" Draco asked, looking at Harry with a confused expression, before glancing towards Aire again.

"Yeah, he lives close to me," the brunet replied, running his hand through his red bangs.

Flint made a chuckling sound as he rested his head on Draco's lap. "I'm starting to think he likes me more than you," Draco joked, patting the dragon on the head before Flint lowered it to the floor once more. "Does Dumbledore know you're bringing a dragon?"

"Grandfather mentioned it in the letter than I will be bringing Flint whether he likes it or not," Harry stated with a smirk. "Aire has a dragon as well, but he'll be staying outside since he's probably too big for a door to a classroom." Aire let out a low sigh, staring out the window when a thick tail hung down by the glass. He reached out and tapped the tail before it went back up to the roof of the train. "So how have you been since I last saw you?" Harry asked.

"I've been alright," Draco replied, a little curious about the tail outside but figured it was Aire's dragon. "The…" He glanced towards Aire.

"Voldemort doesn't bother us where we live," Harry assured when he realized why Draco had paused. "It's not like he'll tell me to not be associated with you because you're father's one of Voldemort's Death Eaters." Aire glanced towards the pair before staring back out the window. "See, he doesn't care or he would have reacted other than a glance."

"You sure?" Draco uneasily asked.

"Positive," Harry said with a smirk.

"Alright then," Draco sighed. "The Dark Lord wanted me to pass on a message to you. He said that he doesn't know what people you're referring to, but if he sees you among a hidden city, he'll leave it alone as long as you don't get in his way of ruling over the Wizarding World. And he mentioned something about remembering the prophesy. I think it was something like 'neither can live while the other survives', right?"

Harry nodded. "I'll write a letter about that and give it to you for you to give to your father so he can give it to Voldemort. I hope you don't mind if I'm using you like an owl post." Draco shook his head. "Just let me know if this gets on your nerves."

"Will do," Draco said in a serious tone. "But he said not to write another letter since you two have some sort of mind connection. Is that true?"

"It's small, but I'm working on keeping him out of my head," Harry sighed with a heave of his shoulders. "So let me guess. He wants to visit me while I sleep so we can talk face-to-face. Right?" Draco nodded his head. "When?"

"Tonight," was all Draco said before Harry sighed and went into thought.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Time Skip-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The train eventually came to a stop before everyone climbed off. Harry allowed Flint to step out of the train with him, deciding that sooner was better than later for everyone to know he had a dangerous creature that would only listen to his commands. Spirit jumped down from the train, landing next to Aire, who climbed onto his dragon's back and nodding towards Harry before Sprit shot into the dark sky above. Flint made a small grunting noise as he tugged on Harry's robe, pulling him towards Draco.

They rode in the same carriage with Flint riding on the roof of it. He seemed fascinated with the Thestrals pulling the carriages and kept trying to swipe at their tails and flapping his own wings when the Thestrals moved theirs. He jumped down when the carriages came to a stop in front of the school before Harry and Draco climbed out. Harry was about to follow Draco inside, but Professor McGonagall asked for him to wait in the same room he was in before he was Sorted his first year. Flint stayed by his side, growling at everyone that stared at him.

First year students came into the room soon after, many avoiding him because of the dragon laying on the ground next to the spot where Harry sat. McGonagall came back in after a while and took the first years away, telling Harry to wait until he was called for his Re-Sort. He leaned onto Flint's back when his back started to hurt from sitting up against a hard wall for too long. He needed to stretch a little bit. Flint lifted his head, licking at Harry's face for a moment, before lowering to the ground again.

Harry grew bored as the first years were Sorted and Flint grew restless. He eventually got to his feet and started to pace around the room, wanting out. Harry heard Dumbledore speaking when he concentrated on enhancing his hearing. Flint's ears perked up when he heard the old man speak as well before he looked towards Harry. 'I wanna make an entrance!' Flint stated, going towards the door.

"No, Flint," Harry sighed. "We have to wait."

Flint snorted. 'Since when do you have to do anything that old man or his subordinates say?' he growled out.

"Not falling for it, Flint," Harry yawned out, scratching the back of his head before he got to his feet and stretched again.

'Well I'm gonna make an entrance,' Flint stubbornly said, pawing at the stone floor. 'I wanna get out of here!'

Before Harry could stop him, Flint bounded out of the small room and towards the doors of the Great Hall. Harry quickly ran after him, not wanting his dragon to scare anyone, though he didn't know why he bothered. Flint was beyond stubborn.

The dragon ran into the doors, forcing them open with a bang as he let out a small roar and ran towards the front. "Flint!" Harry called, appearing at the doors as well. "Get back here!" he ordered. "Right now!" Flint kept running until he reached the staff table. Some of the teachers were about to pull out wands, but Dumbledore stopped them before they could say the first part of any spell. Then Flint grabbed the Sorting Hat when he saw Harry running towards him and ran towards his master with a victorious roar.

'Here you go!' Flint cheerfully said as he stopped in front of Harry and stood on his hind legs, dropping the hat on top of Harry's head.

"Remind me to kill you for that," Harry growled before Flint smirked while he got on all fours once again. He didn't have enough balance to stay on two legs for very long.

'_So, found out about your heritage, did you?'_ the familiar voice of the Sorting Hat asked.

"Yes," Harry sighed as he went towards the front, Flint trotting next to him. "And I won't argue this time. I'm tired of being lied to by those…" He couldn't think of the right word for the Gryffindors that had played with him for years.

'_Very well then_,' the hat sighed in a content tone. '_I was tired of seeing you in a place where you do not belong_.'

"Did Dumbledore make the announcement that I wanted to be Re-Sorted?" Harry asked.

'_He mentioned you did before your dragon burst in here, so I'll go ahead and say it.'_ "SLYTHERIN!" the hat roared before Harry even made it to the front.

Silence greeted him as Flint grabbed the hat from his head and handed it to Professor McGonagall, who was staring at Harry with shocked eyes. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Draco smirking. "Flint," Harry calmly called. "Come." Flint gave a small grunt as Harry approached the Slytherin table. The Great Hall was still silent, and it was getting on Harry's nerves.

He was about to sit next to Draco when he couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Will you all stop acting like it's such a damn shock?!" Harry yelled, startling everyone from their thoughts of how Harry could be in Slytherin. "If you must know, that hat wanted me in Slytherin first year! So quit acting like this is the end of the world! I won't be turning into the next Dark Lord, so just quit thinking that! And if **anyone** starts annoying me about being in Slytherin, you'll find yourself on the receiving end of a fire blast." Flint smirked at the idea of burning as Harry sat next to Draco.

"I don't think there will be noise this feast for a while," Draco joked before Harry smirked towards him.

"Yeah," the brunet agreed with a chuckle before Flint laid on the floor behind him. Then a low murmur started throughout the Hall. "Or not," he sighed.

"Silence!" Dumbledore commanded in a booming voice before the Hall fell into silence once more. "Thank you for joining us, Mr. Potter. I was just about to call you in." Harry snorted with a roll of his eyes, Flint copying his actions. "Now, I would like to introduce a new member of our staff who has applied for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Aire Drahede. Good luck, Professor!" Aire stood before giving a bow of his head while the students clapped for him politely and sat back down, keeping his face blank the entire time. "Now, before I go over school reminders, let's tuck into our delicious feast."

Food suddenly appeared over all four tables before every student started to grab some and add it to their plates. "Drahede?" Draco said in a questioning tone as he looked at Harry. "Isn't your cousin's last name Drahede?" Harry nodded. "Are they related? They don't look it."

"Sort of," Harry uneasily replied as he handed Flint a piece of roast beef, which the dragon gratefully accepted, nearly taking Harry's fingers in the process. "Hey!" he scolded to his dragon. "Easy." Flint lowered his head in embarrassment or shame. "Just don't try to bite my fingers off next time," Harry sighed before Flint perked back up and caught the piece of fried chicken Harry threw to him.

"He does that often?" Blaise Zabini, a dark-skinned student in Harry's year, asked while looking towards the dragon. "How did you convince Dumbledore to let you have a dragon here?"

"I didn't do any convincing," Harry truthfully replied. "My Grandfather did all of that." He glanced over to Dumbledore, who was talking to McGonagall about something and looking terribly distressed by the subject. "He hates this," he said in a low voice.

Draco, curious as to what Harry was talking about, glanced up at the staff table and smirked. "He's probably upset because he lost his 'Golden Boy'," he stated.

Flint growled deep in his throat. "I was never his to begin with," Harry said, petting Flint's head and neck to calm the dragon.

"Harry, where did you get those new piercings on you?" Pansy Parkinson asked, looking over Draco.

"Muggle place back in London," Harry sighed before chewing on a piece of pork. He swallowed before talking again. "It didn't cost me much. I even got a new tattoo."

"Oh, can we see it?!" Pansy excitedly asked, clapping her hands together ecstatically. Harry rolled his eyes before shaking his head. "Why not?" the girl whined.

"Because right now, it moved to my chest and I think it'll be staying there for a while," he simply stated. "I'll show you in the common room unless it moves to my arms before we get there. I'll show you if that happens."

"Okay," Pansy depressingly sighed.

"What about your collar?" Blaise asked, rubbing his own neck. "Looks a little tight."

"It's a lock collar," Harry stated. "It basically means I'm free, but am meant for someone in particular. And I can't take it off unless I find that someone. Then I can put it on to let everyone know I'm taken or just take it off and leave it off. My cousin told me to wear it so no one would hit on me because they'll know I'm off limits. Or so he says. I don't think anyone would catch onto it that quickly."

"So now you're being spoiled more than ever, but with a lot more protection, right?" Draco asked.

"Draco," the brunet sighed heavily as Flint snatched a whole cooked chicken before eating it on the floor. "Here's a little fact about my life: I have never been spoiled. As a matter of fact, I looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever year, not because of all the 'fame' and fans, but because I could escape from the Dursleys. Did you know for the first ten years of my life, I was starved, driven like a slave, and forced to live in a cupboard?" He gained incredulous looks. "And the only thing that changed after my first year here was that I was moved out of the cupboard and into my cousin's second bedroom. And second year, I was locked in there with bars on my windows. So again, I was never spoiled. As a matter of fact, my uncle used to beat me because I was abnormal, a freak in their eyes."

"You went through all of that?" Pansy spoke in a astonished tone.

"That and more before my cousin found me on my latest birthday and took me to my real home," Harry replied before taking a drink from his goblet. "Then I met my Grandfather, learned a few new things, and got Flint. There, I was almost spoiled, but only because I was the heir to the throne."

"Heir to what throne?" Draco asked, looking over at Harry with a confused expression.

As if hearing the entire conversation, Aire was behind Harry and pulled on his hair to pull his head back. It wasn't rough, or Flint would set his clothes on fire. "They do not need to know everything," Aire stated before releasing Harry and going back over to the staff table. Some students were looking towards Harry, curious as to what he did to get one of the teachers down and talk to him. The new one, no less.

"Stop being such a hard ass, Aire!" Harry called to his cousin-in-law, causing many gasps to echo through the Great Hall. Even some of the teachers were shocked by it. Aire didn't react to it other then a glare over his shoulder. "Of course, what was I thinking? You're Aire, always a hard ass!"

"I'm also supposed to be in charge of your training while in school, Harry," Aire pointed out. "Tomorrow morning. Three o'clock. Outside. And make sure he remembers, Flint."

The dragon gave a small nod as Harry let out a low groan. 'You deserved that,' Flint commented.

"Don't start," Harry growled to his dragon.

"I was half expecting points to be taken off for that," Draco whispered. "Where did you get the guts to talk back to a teacher like that on purpose? He's scarier than that creepy twinkling-eye freak up there."

Harry looked at the blond for a moment before laughing. "I see him every day at home," Harry stated. "You eventually learn to talk back to him once you've seen under his blank face. Adam does it all the time. Annoys the hell out of him, too. It's funny."

Draco just slowly shook his head. "You're insane," he commented before Harry just shrugged before smiling and nodding his head vigorously.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Chapter End-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: that is the end of that chapter. Isn't Harry just a smartass? Review! Plz? **


	6. DADA

**Me: well here's the new chapter that u'v all been waiting 4. Hope u like it! /\/\ Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: …only the dragon and Dragon Riders (besides Harry), but I don't own the rest. How often must we go through this?**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Chapter Start-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry went to sleep as soon as he hit the bed in the room he shared with Draco. Flint was up all night, running around the dormitories and the common room to take in his surroundings. Then he woke up Harry about a quarter to three so he could get ready for his training and school afterwards. When they made it outside, Aire was already there, twirling dual swords in his hands before they went behind his back. He threw one in the air as he continued to twirl the other. He tossed the spinning one into his free hand before using the former hand to catch the sword he tossed.

All in all, it looked as though he was juggling the swords while putting on a twirling show at the same time. He tossed both into the air before jumping after them, catching them before he headed down. He landed on both feet, bent forward with his sword crossed behind his back in an **X**, the tip of the blades hovering above his head. 'He has been practicing for years to do that,' a deep voice said into Harry's mind before the brunet turned to see Spirit coming up behind him as Aire straightened up after putting his swords back into their sheathes. 'Very acrobatic. Runs in his family.'

"Think his child will be the same way?" Harry asked, looking over to Aire, who noticed they were there before heading over.

Spirit chuckled deep in his throat. 'With Adam as one of the child's parents, I think not.'

"I can hear you," Aire pointed out before he was next to Harry. "Now, Adam has told me you are good with dual swords."

"I'm halfway through my training with them," Harry replied. "But he says I'm doing well."

Aire gave a single nod before pulling out another pair of dual swords behind him and handing them to Harry. "I wish to test your skills," he said. "I want to see if you are as good as Adam says you are."

He drew his swords, holding one horizontal in front of his chest and the other vertical, the two pressed against each other like a cross. Harry had his crossed over each other in an **X** at the base of his chest, just above his stomach. Spirit grabbed Flint by the back of his neck before dragging the younger dragon away to give the two some space for their spar.

They were still for a moment, letting the gently night breeze blow through their hair and rustle their clothing while rippling the grass. Then both lunged at each other. Their blades met with a metallic clang before Harry spun around, using only one sword to hold back both of Aire's and attempted to swipe at his opponent's back with the other. But Aire leapt into the air with a flip, landing in a crouching position before he sprinted towards Harry, the blunt edge of the blades pressed against his neck. He swung them both harshly, almost cutting Harry's shirt if the younger brunet didn't block him.

Harry ducked under the swords when Aire spun on the balls of his feet and tried to swipe at Harry's stomach. While he was close to the ground, he ran his sword in his right hand to almost cut into Aire's legs, but he jumped a little in order to dodge. When his feet touched the ground again, Harry head-butted him in his stomach, knocking the wind out of his momentarily.

"Enough!" Aire shouted, rubbing his stomach as Harry straightened up. "Adam is right. You are good with dual swords, but you still make mistakes."

"Like what?" Harry asked, sheathing the swords while Aire did the same.

"Like when you ducked in order to evade my strike to your stomach," Aire pointed out. "Instead, you should have jumped. In case you did not notice, but my other sword was right underneath it, an inch below and at equal speed. I had cut off a few hairs. If you were not fast enough, those hairs would have been skin. If you had jumped, then neither of the swords could have hit you and it would give you a split second advantage to deliver a strike to my head. And not to mention that ducking when someone tried to attack your stomach is a very foolish idea. You should either jump up to evade or jump back.

"Another thing: head-butting. I still had my weapons in my hands, ready to strike. Never head-butt anyone you are fighting against during a dual swords fight if they still have their weapon. If not, then it is safe. I still had mine. I could have easily stabbed you in the back when you pulled that little stuck. Head-butting someone could easily get you killed if they are still holding even one sword. Kicks are allowed because the most that could happen is if they cut your leg off. Head-butting will end up with you dead because you are exposing a bare and unprotected back.

"We may have dragon guardians and very powerful bonds with our dragons, but our hides are still human. We can still be stabbed and killed, unlike a dragon's hide that could break these swords.

"I will admit, you are good, but you make mistakes. And I will break you of them." Harry nodded in understanding, realizing that his moves were mistakes when Aire put it that way. "Now, again, and if I catch another mistake, we shall stop. We will keep going until you make no mistake in our spars and until there is a winner. Again!"

They had been sparring for three hours before Harry finally had one where he made no mistakes. He was panting and sweating, but didn't allow his tired and weakened muscles a rest. Aire said that no opponent would give him a break if his muscles were tired in a life or death situation. He said Harry had to forget about that and keep pushing himself. Aire was the winner of the spar, but commented Harry on how well he had done and allowed Harry a twenty minute rest before they started working on newer techniques.

He dismissed the lesson about an hour before breakfast would start so Harry could get a little more rest and a shower to wash off all the sweat coating his body. Draco was already awake when Harry made it back to dormitory. Flint jumped onto Harry's bed and curled into a ball before taking a short nap while Harry took a shower. "Was Professor Drahede that hard on you?" Draco asked.

"When it comes to training, Aire and Master Zenon are the toughest," Harry sighed as he stripped himself of his shirt. "We dueled for three hours and then he had to teach me new things about dual swords. And the only reason we dueled for so long was because I kept making mistakes and we had to try again. My muscles are so sore now."

Draco blinked a couple times before saying, "Wait for a minute," then he started to dig through his luggage. Harry watched curiously before Draco let out a victorious shout and came back to Harry with a vial filled with blue liquid. "This should help you with your soreness. Snape made it, so it has to work."

Harry smiled softly, taking the vial from the blond. "Thanks, Draco," he said. "I think I should take a shower before my sweat starts to dry and that would be bad." He gave a small shutter before going into the bathroom to clean himself up.

He wasn't in for very long. Harry came out barely thirty minutes later with a towel around his waist and an empty vial in his hand. Draco said that he would meet Harry in the Great Hall in a little while as he went into the bathroom for a shower as well. Harry quickly got dressed while manipulating warm air to circle through his hair to dry it off a bit quicker. "Flint," he called when he figured his hair was dry enough. He patted his dragon's lower back a little bit before Flint raised his head and yawned. "Come on. Time for some breakfast." Flint jumped down from the bed, shaking his body slightly to help wake up the rest of his sleeping muscles, before following Harry out of the dormitory and out the portrait that guarded the Slytherin commons.

There were barely any students wondering around the halls as Harry went towards the Great Hall. He wasn't surprised when he entered the Great Hall that Ron and Hermione were already at their table and eating. He was a little surprised when Aire was at the table and Spirit was right behind him, sitting on his hind legs with his neck bent down to get any food his master offered him.

Harry saw from the corner of his eye Ron and Hermione glaring towards him as he went to the Slytherin table. Flint growled lowly under his breath, bringing Spirit Racer's attention to him. The larger dragon let out a low roar before Flint went quiet. Draco joined Harry not too long after the brunet started to eat, letting Flint steal some of his sausages while he did so.

Eventually, all the tables started to fill up with students and the staff table started to fill up with teachers, all deciding to ignore the much larger dragon sitting behind Aire. The Head of Houses started handing out time tables to the students. A smirk met Harry's lips when he saw on the first day, they would have Defense Against the Dark Arts. But it fell when he saw they were going to have it with Gryffindors. He looked down at Flint, who was staring up at the ceiling for some reason, his ears swerving, before he lowered his head and stole another sausage from Harry's plate with a smirk.

"We have the same classes with Gryffindors during Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures," Draco said in a complaining tone. "They'll do nothing but cause us problems."

"Well we won't have to worry about us getting in trouble during DADA and Potions," Harry pointed out. "Aire isn't very persuasive. Also, doesn't Snape favor Slytherin and not listen to anything the Gryffindors say?"

"Pretty much," Draco replied with a smirk. Harry returned it before looking over to the Gryffindor table, grinning like a maniac when he saw their faces about their schedules. No doubt they didn't want to be in the Great Hall with him only a couple tables away, much less in a classroom with him.

"And that means it gives us more fun," Harry added, looking at Draco from the corner of his eye. "Aire won't discipline us if I do all the talking when we pull a prank on them."

"We're going to prank them on the first day?" Draco asked with a smirk. "Sounds fun. What do you have in mind?"

"I'm still thinking," the Dragon Rider truthfully replied. "After our first class, I _will_ have something."

Draco gave a small hum before leaning closer to Harry. "So what did the Dark Lord say?" he asked in a low whisper.

"We just talked a little bit," Harry replied, remembering the conversation he had with Voldemort.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Flashback Start-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Harry was standing in the middle of a room with a fireplace that had a black leather chair on a dark green rub in front of it. "Hello, Harry," a cold voice spoke before Harry approached the chair and saw Voldemort sitting there, staring into the flames._

"_Voldemort," he greeted back, sitting on the couch that wasn't too far from the chair. Voldemort turned his head to look at him. "What was it you wanted to speak with me about?"_

"_What are your people?" he asked._

"_I'm sorry, but I may not answer that question due to the fact that if someone knew what my people were, they would search out our city and we wouldn't be secret anymore," Harry replied in a respectful tone._

"_You know what the prophesy says," Voldemort pointed out. "Neither of us can live while the other survives."_

"_I am well aware of the prophesy, Voldemort," Harry sighed, turning his attention to the fireplace. "But like I said to you in my letter that Lucius Malfoy gave you, the prophesy is just that, a prophesy. It doesn't say when we should fight. It doesn't even say we should at all. It just says what it says. Yes, I have survived the Killing Curse. Yes, you have marked me as you equal. But that doesn't mean we should end up having to fight each other in this war._

"_My concern is only for my people, my family. You can kill all you want. You can turn whoever you want into slaves. Do whatever the hell you want to do. I will stay out of your way. But if you provide as a threat to my people, then I can assure you, the last part of the prophesy will come true and you will be the one who dies."_

_Voldemort was silent for a moment. "You won't be fighting in this war at all, will you?" he asked._

"_Not unless I have no choice, and I will not fight alone," Harry sternly replied, looking over to the Dark Lord. "I do not fight for the light. Nor will I fight for the dark. I only fight for my own, just as Slytherins look after their own."_

"_Very well," Voldemort chuckled, turning his attention back to the fire. "So I suppose I can't convince you to join me at all, can I?"_

"_Not one bit," Harry stubbornly said, leaning back as he crossed his arms over his chest._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Flashback End-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry didn't know how long he had spaced out, but by the time he came back, some students were already leaving to go to their first class. He stood after Draco got to his feet before the two headed out of the Great Hall as well, Flint behind them. Something told Harry that this was going to be a long day. Probably because he was up early and training.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Time Skip-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The class they had after lunch was the one Harry had been waiting for, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry was almost speeding down the halls and up the stairs, wanting to get to the class and pester Aire as much as he could. But with Draco next to him, he couldn't go that fast. Something just told him not to leave Draco behind just to be around someone else. The mere thought of it made Harry uneasy, just as the thought of Draco leaving his company to enjoy someone else's. Flint could sense that and started to tease his master. Harry soon developed the ability to ignore annoying dragons.

They stepped into the classroom, greeted by Nightwish playing from somewhere in the room. Just because the People of Dragons were a secret race didn't mean that at least one Dragon Rider didn't go out and explore for a while. They wanted to keep up with the times.

Aire didn't appear to be anywhere in the room, but there was still the chance of him being in his office up the short spiraling stairs. At the front, resting on a thick rug, was Sprit Racer, slumbering away peacefully. Flint went over and curled up next to the older dragon, his head on Spirit's neck. Draco and Harry occupied one table near the front, mainly so Harry could keep an eye on Flint, who was bound to get into some sort of trouble with Gryffindors being in the same room as them.

"So what exactly is Professor Drahede like?" Draco asked, looking over at Harry while ignoring the next few students that came through the door. "And how did he get that dragon in here?"

"Aire is tough," Harry replied, giving a joking shudder to scare Draco about how tough Aire could get. "Doesn't talk more than he needs to unless he's talking to people he feels comfortable around. He won't use punishments like anyone here, I can tell you that much. As for how he got Spirit in here, I have no clue. The doors are too small for him. He probably opened a window."

'He did,' Spirit yawned as he brought his tail closer to his body, about two feet of it on Flint's folded wings. 'Better access than the doors.'

"Yeah, he opened a window," Harry chuckled.

"Can you understand them or something?" the blond questioned, looking from the dragons to Harry.

"Animals are very intelligent, though we don't give them much credit," Harry sighed, leaning back into his chair. "I can't say much, otherwise I'll be up at midnight doing training with Aire. But I guess I'm allowed to tell you that I'm a telepath." He glanced towards the office to see if Aire would come out from him telling Draco. No sound of movement. "I guess it's alright, then. Aire has excellent hearing. That's how he knew what I was talking about last night during the feast.

"So anyway, I'm a telepath. I can read minds, but that also allows me to talk to animals. It involves a different part of the brain to talk to animals, but I can do it. I'm just more in tune with dragons than anything else. So, yeah. I can understand them. It comes in handy in case there's something internally wrong with them and we need to find out what it is. If not, there's always the chance of losing them."

"So if I just brought in any kind of animal, you can have a conversation with it?" Draco asked in an amused tone.

"When mail comes tomorrow, I'll prove it to you," Harry stated with a smirk. "I thought you would believe me easily, seeing as I have conversations with Flint all the time."

"I thought you were taking wild guesses about what he was saying," Draco chuckled before the door closed with a loud slam after the last student came in.

The sudden noise made everyone jump slightly from their spots, whether on tables or in their seats. Harry felt a pair of eyes glaring at him, and got a little curious. He turned his head to look behind him so he could find out who was glaring at him. He smirked when he saw it was just Ron and Hermione.

"Seats!" a demanding voice broke through the idle chatter, making the students jump again before they scampered to their seats. Draco looked over to Harry, who was grinning about something. Aire descended from the stairs that led up to his office with a cold hard face. "I expect you to be seated when that door closes and before I came out." Some of the students glanced towards each other and whispered to their friends lowly, some already passing notes. "Perhaps you would like to tell everyone in the class about how 'crazy' you think I am, young lady," he growled out, staring towards one of the Patil twins.

"I'm sorry, sir," she stuttered, surprised that her low whisper was heard.

"I'll make this simple for you to remember," Aire said, gracefully walked towards the large space between his desk and the students. "I will not respond to 'Professor Drahede' …ever! If you refer to me, I expect you to call me Professor Aire. And don't think for a moment when I leave this classroom that I won't know your behavior.

"Things that are needed to know in order for you to stay out of trouble in my classroom since I don't want to be handing out punishments every five minutes are –

"One: I have very sensitive hearing. I will hear every whisper and read every lip should you try inaudible communication. There will be no speaking or passing notes while I speak in this classroom, or even when I am silent.

"Two: this is me being perfectly calm and in control. Should you break any school rule or any rule I apply for this classroom, you would not want for me to be having a bad day because I doubt you will live long enough to get out of the door.

"Three: my punishments will not be normal punishments you would expect from a teacher. I do not give out detentions, I do much worse. I will deduct house points, though, should I find your behavior unacceptable.

"Four: even when my back is turns, no mouthing to one another and no note passing. I do have eyes elsewhere.

"Five, and final: there are currently two dragons in this room. One belongs to me and the other belongs to Harry. If you bother either dragon, we will not be responsible for their reactions. My dragon has a very mean temper and Harry's enjoys watching things burn.

"That is all you need to remember to survive in this classroom. Disobey or break any of those rules, you'll find out how unusual my punishments to you will be."

Hermione raised her hand timidly, not sure if she should speak. Aire nodded towards her. "Professor," she started. "The school only allows point deduction and detentions for punishments. Maybe do a little work around the castle, but those are the only acceptable ones."

Aire glared at her before stalking quietly over to the table where she was with Ron, stopping once he was standing right next to the girl. "I do not think such punishments make students remember," he said in a dangerous tone. "So when I give a punishment, I give one that will make you remember to obey every little thing I say."

"I think you've intimidated them enough, Aire," Harry sighed, playing with his quill. Aire turned his attention towards Harry before walking over to him. "Seriously, you're intimidating when you're quiet and impassive. Now you're just plain flat scary. Has Adam ever seen you like this?"

"Every time I kill his jokes," Aire calmly replied. "And Harry, I do not care if you are my mate's cousin or His Majesty's grandson, I expect even you to raise your hand before speaking."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry yawned with a wave of his hand. "Can do." Then he playfully waved his hand into the air.

Everyone was wondering if Harry was suicidal since he was mocking this scary new teacher, ignoring what they heard about him being the grandson of a person that the new teacher called 'Majesty' like they were royalty. "Be lucky Adam would skin me alive should I harm you in any way," Aire lowly said with a faint glare in his eyes. Harry just smirked with a shrug of his shoulders after dropping his hand. "But don't forget. I am in charge of your training. I can make you rise earlier than three in the morning." Harry glared at him as Aire went to his desk.

"Hard ass," Harry muttered.

"I heard that," Aire calmly pointed out. Harry just stuck his tongue out at his cousin-in-law. When Aire turned around to the class, he saw another hand in the air. "Name."

"Neville Longbottom, sir," the teen stuttered.

"What is it you wish to ask?"

"Well, I wanted to ask a couple things, really," Neville said, clearly intimidated. "Why do you have a dragon?"

Aire turned his head to look at the two 'slumbering' dragons. "Spirit Racer is my personal guardian, just as Flint is Harry's," Aire replied. "He is my bodyguard as well as my eyes and ears. He will be the one telling me if anyone is breaking the rules behind my back. Your other question."

"Um, why is there music playing?" Neville asked, still stuttering a bit, scared if the question was offensive in any way.

"It is more for the dragons then ourselves," Harry replied before Aire could. "It keeps them calm. Keeps their minds busy for a while. Don't look at them like they turned insane if they start singing along or dancing along with it."

"Hand, Harry," Aire warned.

"Okay, Aire," Harry sighed, lowering his head into his crossed arms on his desk. "Snape try to scare you off yet?"

"Yes, but I scared him away before he could say a word," Aire replied with a small smirk. "Now no more questions or interruptions. This is class time and I will not spend it talking about any kind of subject you can come up with. Do not make me repeat myself or you will find I can change from a good mood to a bad mood much quicker than a pregnant woman's mood swings."

'Bet he caught Adam during one of those,' Harry thought to himself with a chuckle. Aire glanced at him before he just shook his head.

'Twice,' he heard Aire's voice in his head say. Harry gave a low snort when he tried to hold back his laughter.

Aire turned around to write something on the board. Ron and Hermione tried to be sneaky about writing notes to each other. Harry could hear their quills scratching on the paper, and didn't doubt that Aire could hear it as well. But he was curious as to what he wanted the other students to know about those who write notes while he turned his back.

Spirit's eyes snapped open before he lunged towards the table where Ron and Hermione sat, causing both of them to yell in fright when he roared to their faces. Aire calmly turned when Spirit grabbed the note and came back over to him. "Should Spirit bring me a note, I will read it out loud for the rest of the class to hear," he stated when Spirit placed the note onto his opened palm.

"This teacher is beyond mental," Aire read. "Was Dumbledore off his rocker when he hired this maniac?" He crumpled the note in his hand, staring at Ron, who visible gulped in fear of what Aire would do. "Be glad I am in a merciful mood for today. Another broken rule will cost you much more then ten points." Harry snorted. Aire was only merciful because of the three hours worth of spars from the early morning. "You may go rest," he told his dragon before Spirit went back to his original spot and curled up around Flint, who nuzzled his snout into Spirit's neck.

"Now, any more rules broken and Spirit may have a new chew toy," Aire said with a sinister chuckle before he turned back towards the board and started to write. "Today's lesson will be about a distinct race that have been secret for centuries and generations." Harry was hoping Aire wasn't about to talk about the Dragon Riders. "Or at least, kept secret unless there is someone walking around saying what they are. Demons. Who here can tell me what a demon looks like?" Some hands were raised, Harry and Hermione's included. "What a real demon looks like, not what you believe they do." Most of the hands dropped. "Harry, since I know you have the correct answer."

Harry's hand dropped. "No one knows what a real demon looks like," he stated. "They're from the Underworld, unseen by the human eye. Only creatures, magical or normal, can _sense_ when a demon is nearby. They attack humans by invading their dreams. Should they catch you in your dream, then you're in trouble. If you fight back, they will leave you alone. But no one knows what a demon looks like since they can alter their true appearances to something more familiar to the person they are attacking."

"Correct," Aire said. "Ten points, Harry. I would give you more if you knew that on your own. Flint, next time, don't tell him the answer." Flint let out a small squeak at being caught. "Now there is one kind that humans can see. It is very difficult, but they are easily seen. Not to mention they are bigger trouble makers than everyone in this classroom combined." He glanced around the room. "Any guesses?"

Hermione's hand went into the air, along with Harry's a couple others. "You," Aire called, staring towards Hermione. "Name."

"Hermione Granger, sir," she replied in a calm way.

"Mudblood," Draco muttered before Harry snickered behind his hand.

"Answer," Aire said, ignoring Draco's low mutter.

"Shadows, sir," Hermione replied. "They don't really have a form, but even humans can see them."

"Correct, but also wrong," Aire said. "Five points. Yes, humans can see Shadows. Devilish creatures they are. But you can only see them when they act. Say something falls over for no reason. Look when something falls and you will see them. Right, they have no form, but wrong because they do." He turned and walked towards a covered box before lifting off the small blanket that was over the glass box filled with a black smoke. "Only magical creatures can see the true form of a Shadow, but to other eyes, this is what they look like.

"Small clouds of black smoke with a mind of their own. They leave humans alone, mostly. But if they see someone they do not approve of, they will be like any other demon, only not wait for you to sleep." He reached over to the latch before flipping it and opening the lid. "See if you can spot these young ones," he challenged as the thick black smoke rose out of the glass box before breaking apart into five smaller black clouds and fading away as they headed to different sections of the rooms. "The young ones are normally the ones who knock things over and leave you alone," Aire said before a small picture hanging on the wall fell.

"They can be in your room when you sleep, hiding in the dark to startle you awake," he continued, ignoring something else fall to the ground and shatter. "This may be Defense Against the Dark Arts, but there is no way you can defend yourself from a Shadow or a demon with a spell. You may freeze them, but only for a few seconds. Demons are one of the most magical creatures of all. Meaning that if you used one spell on one of them, it wears off after a few seconds and then it won't affect the others."

A small shriek came from the back as Hermione grabbed her hair. A small black cloud was hovering above her, trying to snag onto her hair and pull her out of her chair. "Well, if a Shadow disapproves of you, who knows what else will," Aire darkly chuckled before he looked over to Spirit and Flint. "Gather them up and put them back in the box. Cover it when you're done." Both nodded before Spirit went to the right side of the room and Flint went to the left.

"Shadows are normally impossible to catch," Aire stated as the dragons grabbed the thin air before going over to the box and forcing something in it before closing the lid then searching through the rest of the room. The black cloud started to form inside the box again. "A human can not catch them, neither can an animal. The only creature that can see them clearly and are able to catch them are dragons. Should a Shadow come after you, don't try to fight it off." He looked towards the dragons when they closed the lid a third time and then to the black smoke inside. "Go rest," he nodded to them.

Flint went over to Harry's side and sat there as Spirit laid next to the desk. 'One tried to scratch me,' Flint lowly whined as he rubbed his snout. Harry rubbed his dragon's neck in a comforting way.

"I want you to write a two-foot essay about Demons and Shadows," Aire said with narrowed eyes. "And I expect it on my desk in two days. If it is turned in late, I won't even bother trying to read over it. You'll find out more about Demons and Shadows on page 35 in your textbooks. If you are wise, you would use the rest of the time in class to start working on it. And Harry, I expect it to be written in your words, not Flint's." Harry rolled his eyes as he mimic-mouthed Aire before sticking his tongue out. "Very immature for someone in your position," Aire pointed out before addressing the rest of the class.

"I do not want to hear any noise of any kind except for quills on bare paper. If I hear that paper being lifted from a table to be placed down on another or slide across the table, I will be very cross." He turned to his dragon. "Keep an eye on them. I was in the middle of a conversation before class had to start."

'Will do,' Spirit said, lifting his head to stare to the class as Aire went up the steps. Harry saw Aire playing with a small pendant that he drew out of his pocket before his cousin-in-law disappeared into his office.

"I doubt that he can understand anything that dragon says," Harry heard Ron whisper. Most likely to Hermione.

"But he does have good hearing, Ron," Hermione pointed out. "He said so and he heard Parvati. I don't think we should try his patience. And he's scary."

"Mental is more like it," Ron scoffed. "He's as loony as Lockhart."

"I wouldn't suggest saying that to his face," Harry said out loud, bringing some attention to him. "Aire isn't the only one with sensitive hearing. If you want your conversation

to be private, I suggest you mouth. At least then I can't hear you speaking so lowly of my cousin."

"Your cousin?" Draco repeated.

"He's related to you, too?" he heard Ron ask in amazement. "Well then that explains why he's so mental!" Most of the Gryffindors laughed. Neville was the only one silent, unsure if provoking Harry with the teacher in his office was a good idea or not.

Spirit snapped his jaws with a loud snarl as Flint growled loudly, fangs bared and ready to attack, before the laughing students fell into a stunned silence. Harry just gave a small wave of his hand before both settled. "Making fun of my family is not a very wise thing, Weasel," he stated, earning a few snickers from some of the Slytherins, as he slowly turned to face Ron. "Especially when one of my family members is Aire. He is quite a force that you don't want to reckon with. So, how about you and Mudblood over there stop making fun of my family?"

He heard Hermione give a small gasp from his insult. Draco gave him a low high-five with a smirk. "You used to defend Hermione from being called that-" Ron began before Harry cut him off.

"When I believed you two were my friends and not a couple of people Dumbledore told to mess around with my head and act like my friends," the brunet growled out through clenched teeth. "I should have taken Draco's hand when he offered it on the train first year. I regret not doing so when I had my first chance. Thankfully, even Draco believes in second chances. I, unfortunately for you, don't. Not unless I've been given a good excuse why I should."

"You're just a spoiled prat, you know that?!" Ron shouted.

"You're going to get Aire in here," Harry sighed. "And since you would be interrupting his conversation, I would run if I were you before you make him furious."

"How is it that you can do whatever you want and he won't do a thing?" Seamus asked in a demanding tone. "You can call him by his name. You act disrespectful to him. So why doesn't the Professor give you any warnings or anything like that?!"

"Who says I get away with it?" Harry replied with his own question.

"Seamus proves a good point," Ron said with a glare towards Harry. "Why can you get away with everything?"

"I still get my punishments," Harry pointed out with a shrug. "But they're mainly for my training. I can't get away with everything around Aire. But in case you were wondering why he acts differently towards me than you is because he is married to my cousin." He saw Draco give him a confused look as Ron had the look of disgust on his face. "I was sort of expecting that expression," Harry stated with a cocky smirk.

"So we have a gay professor?!" Ron shouted. Some of the Slytherin girls looked upset by that.

"Bisexual, nimrod," Harry corrected. "But yes, he is married to my cousin and is currently having a conversation with him. So unless you want a pissed off Aire in here and demanding silence while giving you a punishment, I suggest you shut you big fat complaining mouth, Weasel-Boy!" Some of the Slytherin's gave out low 'ooh's as Harry sat back with a grin spread on his face.

"You're nothing but an attention-seeking prat, Potter!" Ron shouted to him. "First year, going after the Sorcerer's Stone so you can be famous for defeating You-Know-Who again! Second year, you let it slip that you're a Parselmouth and defeated the basilisk for more fame and glory! Third year, you went after Sirius Black and showed off the fact that you can produce a Patronus! Four year, entering the Triwizard Tournament and then claiming You-Know-Who was back. You were the only one who ever saw him because Cedric Diggory was dead so how could we know you were telling the truth at all?!" Some of the Gryffindors let out low 'ooh's this time.

"So I'm the attention seeking prat, Weasley?" Harry asked in a low dangerous tone. "Is that why you were jealous of my every second year? Because I could do a hell lot more than a pathetic whining baby that can't do anything without his mommy and daddy holding his hand through everything like you? Because I actually have guts to go through the shit life just throws at me without me asking?

"It seems to me like you're the one seeking attention. Probably because you live in a single bedroom hut with all of your brothers and your sister and your parents sharing one bed and get no attention what-so-ever from home, so you take it out on me, someone who doesn't enjoy the attention at all. I'm really starting to think you and your family are inbred since you all practically look the same and share the same IQ - ZERO!" He earned laughs from the Slytherins as they cheered him on. Flint let out a low purring noise as he rubbing his head onto Harry's knee.

Ron jumped from his seat, wand out, before rushing over to Harry and ready to fire a spell. Before he could, however, a hand grabbed his arm harshly. He slowly looked up to see the enraged face of Aire, who was glaring at him with narrowed eyes and nostrils flared. He glanced towards Harry. "Outside," he ordered. "Now." Harry calmly stood from his seat before he and Flint followed Aire and Ron outside into the hall.

The room fell into silence. Hermione was mentally cussing Ron out for being so stupid to raise his voice and trying to attack Harry.

In the hallway, Aire threw Ron to one wall as Harry went over to the opposite, leaning against the stone with his arms crossed over his chest and Flint sitting by him. He looked towards Harry first. "I need no explanation," Aire stated. "So don't bother giving me one." Then he looked towards Ron. "And don't try to feed me lies."

"I provoked him, Aire," Harry sighed. "You heard."

"I heard, all right," Aire replied, looking back towards the younger brunet. Before glancing towards Ron once more. "But you provoked him into provoking you."

"He's the one who started it!" Ron exclaimed, pointing towards Harry.

"I heard every word!" Aire shouted. "Insulting one of the Vliegar and Drahede family is never a wise thing and Harry warned you about that. I do not enjoy repeating myself, but I shall since your brain is so small. _You_ provoked _Harry_ into provoking _you_!"

"I knew you would defend him!" Ron shouted back. "Everyone defends the bloody Boy-Who-Won't-Fucking-Die-Like-He-Should-Have!"

He was suddenly pinned to the wall by two swords crossed over his neck. "Fifty points deduction from your House," Aire said in a dangerous tone, low enough for only Ron and Harry to hear him. He knew the class was trying to listen in as well. "And I expect you to be back in my class tonight for your punishment. Raising a voice at a teacher and provoking another student into a fight. I will have to think of the correct punishment for you, but I will." He sheathed his swords behind his back, underneath his cloak, before looking towards Harry. "Inside," he ordered. "All of you!"

Harry nodded as Flint pushed the door open and ran back to Draco, sitting obediently by Harry's chair, which the brunet occupied a moment later. Aire went back up the small spiral of stairs to his office, but turned to face the class when he was at the door. "I said silence," he pointed out in a warning tone. "And I meant silence. You can all thank Weasley for fifty point deduction. Now, I do NOT want to hear ONE MORE WORD!! From any of you!" He sharply turned before slamming the door closed.

"You're cousin-in-law is mental," Draco quietly mouthed to Harry.

Harry just gave a single nod of his head with a small shrug of his shoulders before he started to write something down on a piece of paper. Draco looked over to see what the brunet was writing when he noticed it was a note. Spirit glanced towards them with a small rumble of his chest before looking over the rest of the now quiet class.

_That's the way my family is_, Harry wrote. _You didn't seem to care when I said Aire was married to Adam. _He slid the note to Draco, who read over it before writing his own response.

_**Probably because I don't**_, Draco wrote back.

_Most would._

_**I don't. I'm gay myself, though you're the only one I ever told. I don't want to tell my family since father wants at least one grandchild to carry on the Malfoy name.**_ He drew a small picture of rolling eyes.

_Your little secret is safe with me_, Harry assured. _Just makes it easier on me if I decide to court you._ Draco stared at him in surprise. "Playing," Harry mouthed with a silent snicker.

"Better be," Draco mouthed back. Harry laughed silently, dropping his head slightly. _**You're bizarre, Harry**_, Draco wrote before passing it back to Harry. _**By the way, are you gay?**_

_Bi, actually. And me being bizarre just makes me more fun to be around._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Chapter End-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: wow, that is my longest chapter so far. I really wasn't expecting it to turn out that long! O_o; should I say 'oops' or 'review'? **


	7. clouded

**Me: I don't know how long this chapter will b, but I doubt as long as the last, but I hope u enjoy it all the same. /\/\**

**Disclaimer: I'll pout this plain and simple: if I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Chapter Start-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry and Draco snuck out the common rooms after dinner, curious as to Aire's punishment for Ron's misbehavior. When they got there, they noticed a great change in the room. For one, the glass box with the Shadows was gone. Two, there were a few more pictures on the walls. Three, there were weapons on the shelves. Four, there were now two rugs near the front for the dragons to lay on during classes. Five, all the desk were gone. And six, Ron was cleaning the entire room without magic and Spirit was watching him from his spot on the larger rug.

"Aire probably doesn't think Ron's misbehavior was so bad," Harry said when Draco gave him a confused look. "So he kept the punishment sort of normal. This is a weird punishment for Aire to give back home." He sighed with a smirk. "How about we go inside, annoy Ron a little, then I can go ask Aire if I could teach you a few things?"

"Like what?" Draco asked,

"Self defense, hand-to-hand combat," the brunet listed with a small shrug. "And before you ask why you would need that, think about this: What would you do if you're dueling against somebody and you find your wand in their hand, unable to get it back?" Draco thought for a moment before shaking his head a couple times. "Then you need some training of a different kind. Now let's go in."

Before Draco could say or do anything, Harry had already opened the door and dragged the blond inside. Spirit glanced towards him with mild surprise before turning his attention back towards Ron, who was glaring at the two.

"What do you want?" Ron asked in a angered tone.

"Nothing to do with a moronic nimrod like you," Harry sighed, looking over to Spirit. "Where's Aire?"

"Hell if I know!" Ron exclaimed.

"I wasn't asking you!" Harry pointed out in a sharp tone, glaring towards the red-head. "I was asking Spirit."

'He's been in his office since the end of dinner,' Spirit replied. 'He hasn't come out to tell that human anything, only wrote down what he wanted on the board and told me to keep an eye on him. This insignificant human child had to remove all the desks to the room next door without magic and clean everything from top to bottom. Literally, top to bottom. He managed to give himself a few small cuts when he had to polish the weapons. All without magic.'

Harry snickered a little before glancing towards Ron. "Which weapons did you try to commit suicide with?" he asked in a joking tone. "The swords or the daggers?"

"Piss off," Ron growled to him.

"You should get those cuts cleaned out if you don't want the polish to infect them," the brunet taunted in a singsong way.

"I already tried!" Ron shouted, throwing the broom he had to the floor. "But that stupid beast wouldn't let me go wash it off!"

A small knife was thrown towards Ron, barely missing the tip of his nose. The three looked over to Aire, who was standing at the door to his office, toying with another small knife, as Flint ran over and curled up against Spirit like earlier. "Never insult my dragon or any other again," Aire said in a calm but dangerous tone. "Harry. State your business here."

"I wanted to ask you a little something concerning training," Harry said, walking towards the stairs. "The students here have no experience when it come to self-defense or any other sort of fighting. So I was wonder if it is alright for me to train Draco as much as I can. But I needed your consent in order to do such thing."

Aire thought for a moment, contemplating whether that was a good idea or not. Then he thought about times when he may need to leave, like when Adam goes into labor a month before school is over. Who knew how long he would be gone then? And he didn't want Harry's skills to rust over or for Harry to become lazy. He would need someone to spar with and someone close to his age that understood about as much as he did.

"Very well," Aire finally spoke. "You may start training your pupil whenever you see fit." He looked towards Ron. "Hand me my knife and get back to work. You still have much to do."

"Can't I just wash the polish out of my cuts?" Ron whined.

"No," Aire replied in a cold voice. "This is a punishment, Weasley. If I let you leave without you finishing the job, then it won't be punishment. Get back to work. Hand me my knife first. Do not make me repeat myself." Ron muttered as he went over to the knife and tugged on it from its embedded spot on the way. "Harry, since he is too weak." He didn't need to finish for Harry to understand what he was asking.

Harry went over and shoved the red-head aside hard enough to knock him to the ground. Ron landed with an 'oomph!' before Harry easily yanked out the knife and tossed it back to Aire, who caught it between his fingers.

"I expect silence, Weasley," Aire stated before going back into the office. Before Ron could shout at Harry, both the brunet and blond were gone with the little red dragon.

"Brilliant," Draco commented once they were in the hall.

"Why thank you, Draco," Harry replied with a nod of his head. "I said I would get Weasel, didn't I?"

Draco stared at him incredulously with a smirk before looking back towards the door to the classroom as they turned a corner. "That was your plan?" the blond asked. "Get in a fight with Weasley and get him into detention while you get away with nothing?"

"Genius, is it not?" Harry dramatically replied, leaning against the wall as Flint gave a low trilling sound. "Of course, he started it. I just went with it. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist saying anything demeaning about Aire, so I decided to get him angered enough to when Aire finally came out and punished him. Of course, he also threatened him with dual swords to his neck, ready to cut his head off."

"Really?" Draco said in a tone that told Harry the blond didn't believe him.

"Go ask Aire or Ron if you don't believe me," Harry chuckled. "For now, let's head up to the dorms. I feel like plotting against the Gryffindors, or better yet, that old fool who thought he could control me."

Draco let out a chuckle. "Any ideas so far?" he asked.

"I got one," Harry truthfully replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "But I need one that won't end up pointing to me. And the one I got now would point to me right away. Aire would defend me, of course, but I don't want anyone defending me and leave it as a mystery for the rest of the teachers to find out for themselves." He gave a small hum of thought as he rubbed his chin.

'You know,' Flint sighed. 'For a royal, you're immature.'

"Shut up, Flint," Harry playfully snarled at the dragon. "I can be as immature as I want to be."

"So you really can talk to him, huh?" Draco asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Still, I want to see you prove it when mail comes tomorrow."

"Can and will do, Draco," Harry said with a smirk. "But I don't think you'll like what your owl has to say about some things." The blond looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Never mind," he laughed, before Flint nudged his side. "Hey, Draco. I'll meet you in the common rooms in about an hour. I need to train with Flint for a little while."

"Okay," Draco replied in a monotone. "I'll see you in an hour."

Harry smiled softly before he started to run down the hall, Flint right behind him. Draco gave a low sigh when Harry disappeared around the corner, kicking at the stone floor boredly before he started on his way to the Slytherin Common Room.

Flint decided to try and stay a few feet ahead of his master, checking behind him to make sure Harry didn't disappear or to make sure that he was going the right direction. He watched as Harry made a turn to go down a hall the small dragon just passed up. Flint let out a low cry before following after Harry. 'I think Draco likes you,' Flint suddenly said, walking by Harry's side.

"And why do you think that?" Harry scoffed.

'Just the way he behaves,' Flint replied with a shrug and a snicker. 'He likes you and you like him.'

Harry blushed. "Who said I liked Draco like that?! He's a friend, that's all."

'Your blush says otherwise,' Flint stated with a smirk. 'Harry likes Draco. Harry likes Draco!'

"You are so dead when we are outside," Harry growled out, placing his hand on his dragon's head roughly. Flint just made a low rumbling noise in his chest before licking at Harry's face. "Not off the hook."

"Harry?" someone called to the brunet before Harry growled under his breath and turned around to see Dumbledore standing at the opposite end of the hall.

"What?" he groaned. "You're going to make me late for training."

'Didn't know we had it timed,' Flint commented.

"He doesn't know that," Harry whispered to the dragon.

When Dumbledore started to approach them, Flint jumped into a crouching position and growled ferociously. "Your dragon is very protective," Dumbledore chuckled. He tried to reach out to pat Flint on the head, but Flint tried to take a snap at his aged hand. "Not very friendly though. Could be a threat to the student body."

"If you're trying to come up with an excuse to throw my dragon out of Hogwarts, he won't be gone for very long," Harry sighed, scratching Flint's ear before running his hand over the black horn that was next to the ear. "Not to mention, I won't be very happy." Flint's growl started to increase in volume. He was reacting from Harry's annoyance and anger. He knew that. "Now what do you want?"

"I was curious about why you wanted to be Re-Sorted and why you are behaving so differently," Dumbledore replied, his blue eyes giving the gentle twinkle they always gave.

"I wished to be Re-Sorted because Gryffindor was never my friend," Harry stated in a low tone. "I wanted to be Re-Sorted into a House that would accept me for me instead of accepting me because you told them to." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes started to fade away. "I wanted to be around people I could trust. People I could actually call my friends because that is what they are of their own accord. How much did you pay the Weasleys to act as my surrogate family?" Dumbledore remained silent, unsure of what to say. "Can you answer me at least this? Who haven't you influenced to act like they were my friends? My family! The only people that ever actually felt the need to protect me."

"Harry," Dumbledore started, but Harry interjected.

"Vliegar, for now on," Harry said with narrowed eyes. "Harry Vliegar. That is Mr. Vliegar or Young Master Vliegar to you, old man. In case you have forgotten, I am not simply a little boy you can pat on the back and manipulate. I am not your puppet. You and Voldemort can sort out your problems by yourselves. I will have no part in this war unless I must join. If I have a choice in the matter, I'll choose to stay out of it.

"I am no weapon you can use and throw away once I've served my purpose. I will have none of the bullshit you've been pulling since my first year here! I will not have any part in any play you have planned for me! I don't care what your reasons are! You used me!! I won't be used ever again!!"

"Harry, please, try to understand," Dumbledore tried to speak again, but Harry interrupted him again.

"I understand plenty!" Harry yelled. Flint snapped his jaws with a loud snarl. "I was just a toy, a puppet, for you to use. And you tried to make me feel as comfortable as possible. You provided me with friends. A family that I thought accepted me until I would defeat Voldemort and then have them throw me out of their lives forever. I understand all I need to understand from you, _SIR_!" He spun around on his heels before marching away from the Headmaster. Flint snapped at Dumbledore again before turning and following after his master.

"Harry!" Dumbledore called in a stern voice.

"I do not respond to those who have none of my trust!" Harry yelled back before he and his dragon disappeared around a corner.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Time Skip-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Enough!" Aire called before Harry dropped onto his butt, his dual swords in his hands by his side. "Something bothers you, Harry. What?"

"Nothing," Harry scoffed, snapping his head another direction.

"We cannot continue training if your mind is clouded," Aire sighed, sheathing his own dual swords. "Either clear you mind and forget about what bothers you, or you can tell me about it and your mind will clear."

Harry sighed heavily before looking back towards his cousin-in-law. "Dumble-dork confronted me in the hall on my way to train with Flint while you gave Ron detention," Harry started to explain. "He tried to get back on my good side so he can use me against Voldemort and then throw me away. Tried to make me believe that what I heard in the Weasley kitchen was all false. I know what my ears heard and I know what my mind and heart is telling me now.

"There are very few I can trust. Dumbledore is not one of the people worthy of my trust. Only you, Adam, Grandfather, my teachers from home, Draco, and a few Slytherins have my trust. No one else. Well, except for the dragons, of course," he added with a laugh when he heard Flint roar out to him.

"Not many can manipulate a Vliegar," Aire stated. "Those who do earn the trust a Vliegar must treasure it. Because if that trust is ever broken, they lost all chances of the Vliegar trusting them ever again. Many members of your family had to go through many betrayals. And all of them never trusted their own traitors ever again.

"You're not the first of the Vliegar Clan to feel betrayal like that. And you're defiantly not the first for your traitors to try and make peace with you again."

Harry let a smirk grace his lips, looking to the older brunet. "Thanks for that little talk, Aire," he said.

"If you ever have thoughts clouding your mind, let me know," Aire assured. "I may not appear it, but I do lend ears when the ear is needed. The silent ones are not only the people you want to keep an eye on. They are also the people you can trust with secrets and can help clear your thoughts with. Now, is your mind clear?"

"As clear as it can get right now," Harry replied, getting back to his feet. "But it is barely cloudy at all. I can still fight."

"No," Aire argued, shaking his head slightly. "A fighter cannot fight unless they have a clear mind. In battle, there are no take-backs. In battle, you cannot take back a mistake that could have caused you to earn defeat. In battle, you mind must be completely clear. One hundred percent clear. No clouds. Nothing. If something else bothers you, we will not continue. A fighter must have a clear mind in order to fight without mistakes. A distraction during battle can end with your life being taken."

"And that is why a warrior must have a clear head," Harry sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Alright, I'll give. Flint told me something that is sort of bothering me a little bit." Aire raised an eyebrow. "He said that Draco likes me. I've been fighting with Draco for five years before we were finally friends. The thing is, I think I like him, too, but I don't want to ruin our new friendship or lead him on in case he isn't my true mate."

Aire let out a low sigh, staring towards Harry softly. He knew how the younger Dragon Rider felt. After all, he felt the same with Adam before they found out they were each others mate. "He probably is your true mate," Aire said, removing his dual swords from his hip to toss them to the side. Spirit picked the weapons up before going back to his original spot with Flint. "It's best to try out a relationship with Draco. If it doesn't work out, then oh well. If it does, there's still the chance of him being your mate."

"I'll be honest," Harry whispered. "I hope he is."

The older brunet went over to Harry's side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You obviously have much on your mind," he spoke. "We shall train tomorrow. When your thoughts are clearer than they are now."

Harry nodded his head once before looking up to Aire's face. "I'll just be wondering around the Forbidden Forest for a little while," he said, glancing towards the dark forest. "I'll be careful and I'll take Flint with me."

"Very well," Aire replied. "Be careful. And if you are caught, I will let the teacher who catches you know that I gave permission for training in the forest."

"Thank you, Aire," Harry said with a nod of his head. "Flint! Come on! We're going for a night walk before bed!" Flint gave a low grunting sound before he got to his feet and trotted over to Harry.

"By the way, he is still too small for you to ride when he flies," Aire pointed out, making Harry look at him unusually. "But that does not mean he shouldn't have time to get used to your weight. If you keep your legs bent at his side, he can carry you with a run. He is strong enough to carry you, just not fly with you."

Harry nodded in understanding before his cousin-in-law mounted Spirit's back and the pair took off into the sky, disappearing around the castle. He turned to look at his own dragon, who was pacing from side to side. "Want to give it a try, Flint?" he asked before Flint nodded his head slightly. He swung one leg over Flint's back, bending both and pressing them snuggly against the dragon's side, like Adam showed him before. "Alright, we'll start off slow," he stated before Flint started to trot towards the forest.

The ride felt like riding a horse, but smoother and Harry's didn't bounce on Flint's back. 'Shall we speed up, Harry?' Flint asked when they entered the Forbidden Forest.

"A little bit faster," Harry replied before Flint's trot turned into a jog. Harry kept his hands at the base of his dragon's neck, glancing all around them as the ominous trees sped by. Without his consent, or complaint, Flint started to speed up, going from a jog to a full out run. The cooling wind rushed past Harry's ear, combing through his hair and whipping at his face. The trees turned into blurs. Every sound echoing in the forest was drowned out by the wind. Harry threw his head back, enjoying the experience, before Flint slowed down to a jog again, then a trot, until he finally stopped.

"Whoa," Harry breathed out with a smile on his lips. "We should do that… more… often…" He zoned out, recognizing the scene where they stopped. Before them was a part of the lake that reached into the woods. Harry remembered the spot being where he used the most powerful Patronus to chase off a hundred or more Dementors to protect his Godfather, Sirius Black. The same spot where his Patronus first took a form of the Animagus that was once he thought the man who was his father.

With a sigh, Harry patted Flint's neck before the dragon took a quick drink from the water and turned, running off into the Forest once again. 'You okay?' his dragon asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "Actually, I need to talk with someone. I need to find out the truth from him."

'Who?' Flint turned his head slightly to look at Harry from the corner of his eye.

"You can't carry me to his location," Harry pointed out. "Not with flight and it would still take all night and tomorrow to get there and back without stopping for a visit with you running."

'Well we can always ask that Potions Master of yours,' Flint stated with a shrug of his wings. 'You never know.'

"I have a different idea," Harry said before Flint burst from the Forbidden Forest, trotting along the school grounds. "But I don't think Remus will handle a dragon bursting through Grimmauld Place that easily. So I need to borrow an owl." Flint nodded before running towards a separate tower from the castle, the Owlery. He stopped at the base before Harry dismounted him and started up the steps. He was greeted with many hoots and screeches. Some flew over to him, all were asking where Hedwig was. He refused to answer, thinking back to the little grave in the garden where he buried Hedwig. He would have to ask if a Spirit Flower had bloomed yet.

After picking up a Horned Owl, Harry left the Owlery, walking towards the castle instead of riding his dragon. Flint followed after him as they entered through the doors, ascended up the stairs, and into the Slytherin Common Room. Everyone else was already asleep. Harry went over to a desk, placing the owl on a stand there, before pulling out a parchment, a small bottle of ink, and a quill. He dipped the quill tip into the ink before scratching it across the white surface of the paper.

When he was done with his letter, he folded it and placed it into an envelope, writing the address on the front, before tying it to the owl's outstretched leg. With a soft pet on its feathers, the owl flew out the window that Flint had opened for it. When it was gone, the brunet closed the window before letting out a low yawn and shaking his head quickly. "I'm more tired than I thought," he mumbled. "Come on, Flint. It's midnight. Let's get to bed." The dragon gave a low trill as he followed Harry to the dorms.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Time Skip-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

To most people, the rising sun meant another long and tiring day that would end up with that person curled up in bed and sleeping once more. To Harry, however, it meant that he better get up or Aire would come in and wake him up. Adam waking him up was bad enough since he always played pranks. But when Aire woke him up, he was … unpredictable. And that was just being soft.

Thankfully, Aire wasn't the one who woke Harry the next morning. It was Flint, but he wasn't much better. He was more predictable, but not much better. The dragon jumped onto his bed, his large front paws pressing down on Harry's side. The brunet shoved Flint off of the bed when he was fully awake before stretching slightly and getting to his feet to get ready for another day.

He yawned, shaking his head a couple times quickly, before looking over to the other bed in the dorm that he shared with Draco. The fates were giving him a hard time and he knew it. Flint let out a low rumbling sound from his chest, looking towards the slumbering blond. "Don't look at me," Harry said with a blank expression. "If you want to wake him up, fine. But I won't take the fall for you."

Flint snorted before getting a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he slowly stalked over to Draco's bed. He pushed himself up with one paw and opened his wings a little bit, snarling gently. Harry rolled his eyes, knowing what Flint had planned. So he just grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and went into the bathroom to shower. Before he turned the water on, he heard a shout and Draco yelling, "Harry!"

"I had nothing to do with it!" Harry yelled back. He could hear Flint rolling on the floor, laughing. "Flint woke you on his own accord!"

"He's still your dragon!" Draco pointed out. Harry had no way of getting out of that little known fact.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Chapter end-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: well I think that would b all 4 this chapter. Leave plenty of reviews and u will receive the next chapter soon. ^^ so plz review, ppl! **


	8. discussions

**Me: well i have not gotten back the other chapters i had already wrote 4 this story, but i think that i remember everything that happened during them and am trying 2 get them down. so here i go and hope u enjoy and thank u so much 4 being patient.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter, only the Dragon Riders.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Chapter Startx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Days had passed since Dumbledore's confrontation to Harry and still many atempts took place. Harry had either ignored the elderly manipulator or just yelled at him to get him to back off. Aire annd Spirit found the confrontations and the results amusing. Flint wanted nothing more than to burn thye hideous robes that no sane man would wear just to show the Headmaster how annoyed he and Harry were getting with him. Harry wanted nothing more than to be left alone, by both Dumbledore and his former friends.

Draco and Harry had much fun playing pranks on both Ron and Hermione. The prank that they pulled the morning after Ron's detention was an amusing one. They managed to convince Dobby to slip a potion of their own creation, non poisonous of course, into Ron and Hermione's breakfast drinks. Neither Gryffindor suspected a single thing as they sipped their morning pumpkin juice. Though they were glaring at the laughing Harry and Draco when they were suddenly engulfed in smoke only for it to clean away to reveal Hermione looking like she did when she drank the polyjuice potion their third year and Ron supporting bright neon green hair with neon orange skin and a high pitched volice. He almost looked like an oompa-loompa. They did not return to normal no matter what he or even Madam Pomfrey did until dinner the next day. Both remained hiding in their rooms with the drapes around their beds sealed closed and silencing charms on them.

Snape found it very amusing, curious about what ingedients they used for such a potion to cause that kind of transformation. And when Ron told his family what happened, not only did the two get hate mail, but they also got letters from the twins asking what potioned they used so they could use it in their prank snacks and 'well done's by Bill and Charlie. All four got tired of Ron's attitude and all agreed he didn't a few good panks done on him to knock him down a few pegs. Fred and George even suggested a few things and asked for results if the two did go through with them.

Aire normally stayed out of everything, especially when Ron and Harry got into fights. He only participated when the fighting went from verbal to violent only because he didn't want his mate yelling at him for being nearby and not stopping Harry from either causing harm or getting hurt. An angry Adam was a nightmare at this time. He already had to deal with one rant about Adam's old friend picking on him.

Flint sometimes threw in suggestions of his own, thinking they would be great pranks. His rider and Draco agreed on a few and even wrote down lists of what they could do to anyone and everyone that either annoyed them or that they hated. They even tried pranking Dumbledore. Harry actually slipped into Dumbledore's office during the middle of the night once and sprinkled some sort of powder all over the Headmaster's lemon drops. The next day, Dumbledore was supporting lime green hair and goofy glasses that he could not remove. Even Aire couldn't help but snicker.

Harry after told his cousin and grandfather all about what he had been doing and their only reactions were laughing as loudly as they possibly could, calling him a genius and congradulating him on his pranks whenever they could take a breath. Adam even suggested a few things, but that was normal considering Adam's joking nature.

Unfortunately, the only classes they could play pranks on Ron and Hermione were DADA and Potions since Snape preferred his House over others and Aire believed most of the things were not Harry's fault. He would take responsibility for whatever happened, but he also made sure that he was provoked into whatever he had planned so he would get away unpunished, or as unpunished as possible.

Some classes, such as Care of Magicial Creatures and Transfiguration, they were not so lucky. And unfortunately, the prank they were eager to play on the Gryffindors was not able to be played since they were in Hagrid's class. Hagrid would know it was them, though he was probably took busy with the dangerous creature he brought in today to know if the two played a prank or not. Even Flint though Hagrid was insane.

'Seriously,' he commented, looking over to Harry. 'A mothering chimera? Was he bashed on the head with a metal club as a baby?!'

"A lot of us worry about that, Flint," Harry sighed as he watched the mother creature growl at anyone that came near her or her brood that wasn't took far away, closer to Hagrid than her.

'They look only days old,' the dragon snorted. 'He's nuts.'

"What did Flint say?" Draco asked.

"He just asked if Hagrid was bashed on the head with a metal club as a baby and says that he nuts for bringing in a mothering chimera-"

'And keeping her brood away from her,' Flint added.

"-and for separating her from her kids," Harry finished. "Pretty much all he's said so far."

'I can keep on going!'

"Flint, I will listen to you complain all you want later," his rider groaned with a roll of his eyes as he leaned away from the dragon slightly.

'She's gonna snap at him if he touches those offspring,' Flint commented, but Harry chose to ignore him as Hagrid spoke about the chimeras, saying how to raise one and tame them, what to do and not do with one, and so on.

"I really wish I was away from here," Draco sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't want to be anywhere near here if she breaks that chain holding her back."

Harry nodded in agreement. "She probably won't, but no one can know for sure," he said. "Especilly Hagrid, since he believes all dangerous beast are nothing but cuddly puppies. Fluffy was probably the closest to a fluffy puppy, at one point."

"Fluffy?"/'Fluffy?' Draco and Flint simutaneously repeated.

"A cerberus," Harry simply stated with a small shrug of his shoulders. "First year. Didn't worry about him too much. Music made him fall asleep."

'Music just makes me feel relaxed,' Flint sighed contently before he started to hum softly.

"Is he humming?" Draco asked incrediously when he heard a low sound coming from the dragon laying on the ground.

Flint had grown bigger, like Exitus said he would once he got with Harry. Flint's head now towered above Harry's and his shoulders almost went to Harry's elbows, but he kept his neck bent down so his head was right next to Harry's when he stood up.

"Dragons like music and it helps him relax," the brunet said, looking down at Flint with an amused smirk before he felt the ground vibrate slightly. He turned around to see Spirit running up to him with Aire on his back. The larger dragon slowed down to a stop in front of him.

He let out a low call when he saw Spirit trotting towards them with Aire on his back. "Morning, Professor Drahede," Hagrid greeted with a kind smile and a small wave with his large hand.

Aire glared towards him before looking towards Harry when Flint running towards the younger brunet caught his eye. "Something wrong, Aire?" Harry asked, rubbing the top of Flint's head. Aire just stared at Harry intently, as if delivering a message with his eyes. Harry nodded in understanding before speaking. "A few moments and I'll be there to speak," he stated.

Aire nodded before patting Spirit's neck gently. The larger dragon reared up, turning around while on his hind legs, before he took off running back towards the castle.

"What's that about?" Draco asked, coming up next to Harry.

"Someone from home is here," Harry replied. "And he has a message for me. That's all. Aire can't get it and give it to me because he's not me. Our laws back home are very strict. If someone is delivering a message, they have to give that message to the person who is supposed to get it. They can't give it to someone else so they can take it to the person the message is for. We never know if that person gets the message or not if we give it to other people."

"Oh," Draco lowly said. "Wait, how did you know what he wanted to talk to you about? He never spoke a word."

"Because he's a freak, that's why!" Ron's voice yelled out before Flint snarled at him with a snap of his jaws. "Keep that bloody beast of your under control or Dumbledore will have to throw it out."

Harry didn't act as though he cared. He acted as if Ron never spoke at all. He just scratched at Flint's wing joint, causing the red dragon to calm down some. "Easy, Flint," he spoke in a soft tone. "He's just jealous because I have a dragon I can control and afford to take care of while he doesn't. He's just jealous that I'm stronger than him and can do a lot more. Not to mention he's jealous that I am so much richer than him. Don't make a big deal out of it." Ron's ears started to turn red from rage. "And remember what I told you before, Drake?" Harry asked. "I'm telepathic. I can read minds. Everyone back home can do it." He turned to Hagrid, who was watching curiously. "Sorry, Hagrid, but I need to go talk to the messenger," he said with a heave of his shoulders. "I'll come back soon."

'When we come back, can I burn that red-headed human's clothes off?' Flint asked in excitement.

"No," Harry replied sternly. "You'll get into trouble. And I'll never recover from the mental scarring." Flint lowered his ears to his horns as Harry climbed onto his back.

'You're no fun,' he commented before Harry patted his neck. He snorted, tossing his head once, before sprinting into a run towards the castle. Harry pressed his hand down on Flint's skin hard enough for him to feel comfortable while riding on a running dragon's back.

Flint ran through the corridors towards Aire's classroom, but didn't burst through the doors. Aire was outside his classroom with Spirit sitting up straight next to him. In front of him was a man with cropped russet hair and chocolate brown eyes. A large dark forest green dragon with brown vine-like designs on its paws and sky blue eyes was standing next to the man.

"Young Prince," the man greeted with a bow as Flint slowed to a stop barely three meters from him.

'And young Flint,' the green dragon added with a small nod of her head. 'How fair you?'

'I fair well,' Flint replied with a nod of his head.

'You did not ask how I fair,' Spirit stated with an amused rumble from his chest.

'You are mated and are full grown,' the green dragon pointed out. 'And not to mention Flint is a runt, unlike yourself.' Flint growled slightly from that.

"You have a message for me?" Harry spoke as the dragons talked to one another.

"Yes, my Prince," the man replied. "Forgive me, I am named Radack, rider to Dark Vine." He motioned his hand towards the large female dragon by him. "His Majesty, the King, wished for me to pass on a message," Radack continued. "The discussion he had with the Council lasted much longer than he expected. The topic was the first one to come up in every meeting afterwards. But my King, as well as myself and the rest of the People of Dragons, is proud to announce that the Council believes you will find your mate and offers their Blessing for your ruling."

Harry smirked slightly. "What made them change their minds?" he asked.

"I know not, my Prince," Radack responded with a lowered head. "But something tells me it may have to do with the Head Councilman's dragon, Future Sight. She is a Seer amongst dragons."

"No dragon except for Future Sight has the abilities of a Seer," Aire pointed out. "Just as it is rare in the wizarding world, it is even rarer within the Dragon Race."

"Master Aire is right," Radack agreed with a respectful nod of his head. "I believe that Future Sight may have seen you with your mate before your grandfather steps down. I believe that may be what changed their minds. If not, then I do not know."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Tell them I accept their Blessing and thank them for their support," Harry stated. "And tell Grandfather that I am glad to have him as family. If it were not for him, I doubt I would ever become Ruler for the People of Dragons. If not for him, I would still be in Hell. So I thank him for having confidence in my being because someone needs to supply it since I barely have any at all." Aire rolled his eyes as Radack chuckled. Flint snorted amusingly.

"I shall deliver, Young Prince," Radack assured as he mounted Vine's back, picking up the reins that were connected to the rope around her horns. No rider forced anything into a dragon's mouth. So the reins were attached to the horns. It offered some control and never truly harmed the dragon. "Farewell, Prince Vliegar. Master Aire." Aire nodded towards him, as did Harry. Vine and Radack bowed to them before the dragon took off down the hall.

"At least you shall rule instead of Adam," Aire commented with a small smirk. "As your grandfather had said, the city would turn into a war zone before we knew why."

Harry laughed a little at that before he suddenly stopped. "Aire," he called. "Do you think I will find my mate?"

"Yes," Aire replied. "Even those who doubt usually find what they seek. I doubted I would find my mate until Spirit allowed me to know it was my childhood rival and secret crush."

"I hope I find my mate soon," Harry muttered lowly before he patted the left side of Flint's neck. "I should head back to class," he stated as Flint turned around to face the opposite direction. "I'll see you soon, Aire."

"See you soon, my Prince," the older Dragon Rider said before he and Spirit walked into the classroom.

Flint made a confused trilling sound as he turned his head to look towards the direction Aire once was. "He never called me that," Harry pointed out before urging Flint to move forward, which the dragon obediently complied. "I guess he was sincere when he told me of his opinion."

'Aire is always sincere,' Flint stated as his trot turned into a run. 'But when he speaks with titles, he is even more sincere than ever.'

"How do you know that?" Harry asked with a confused look towards his dragon.

'I have my ways,' Flint smugly replied.

"Spirit told you, didn't he?"

'You are so no fun!'

Harry laughed before Flint ran outside and down the hill that led towards Hagrid's hut, where he saw the students gathering. "I guess the lesson is over," Harry sighed before Flint slowed down into a trot.

Draco was the first to notice him there and the first to greet him. "Welcome back, Harry," Draco said with a smirk.

"Should I say 'good to be back'?" Harry joked as he dismounted his dragon.

"Isn't it a bit dangerous to ride a dragon without something to sit on?" the blond asked when he noticed Flint had nothing on his back.

"Not one bit if you're used to it," Harry replied, rubbing the base of the red dragon's neck. "You know, I bet when Flint gets a little bigger, I can take you riding with me on his back. No dragon will anyone but their own master upon their backs, but they will allow others if their master rides with them. They'll throw any person off if it is not their true master. But if the master is on their back with another, they don't even try. It would risk harming their master. But I bet I can take you riding some time."

"That would be excellent," Draco replied as Flint lowered his head onto the blond human's shoulder. Draco chuckled slightly as he rubbed Flint's snout before the dragon pulled his head back up.

"Then again, I don't think he would other throwing you off," Harry snickered.

"So what was the message?" Draco asked.

"Nosy, aren't you?" Harry chuckled. "But I don't see the harm in telling you. Grandfather had to talk with the Council about my ruling. They eventually started to think I will be able to in the future and will be a great ruler."

"A Ruler?" the blond repeated, looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "So you'll have to get married…eventually."

"And I will have no choice in the matter," Harry pointed out with a low sigh. "See, I have a mate out there that is my opposite and meant completely for me. That is the person who I will marry. Flint says he knows who it is, but I'm still clueless. It doesn't matter. I bet my mate is right under my nose and I just don't see him or her." Draco had a light pink color to his pale cheeks. He turned his head away before Harry could see it, but not before Flint could. "Something wrong, Draco?" Harry asked.

"No," Draco said, head still facing downwards until he couldn't' feel the heat on his cheeks. 'What am I thinking? I can't be his mate. So I may as well drop that little fantasy. A Malfoy does not chase after silly little thoughts.'

Flint snorted lightly as Hagrid told the class what their homework was and dismissed everyone. 'I know someone who has a crush,' Flint thought to himself in singsong. 'But how do I get them to get over those stupid little fears.'

"Flint, what are you thinking?" Harry's voice broke him from his thoughts.

'Nothing!' Flint replied, suddenly finding the sky to be very interesting. 'Hey! That cloud looks like a fluffy bunny! I want rabbit for a snack now.'

"Go hunt, then," Harry chuckled, patting Flint's shoulder as the class went up towards the castle. Draco stayed by Harry's side. "Hey, Draco?" the brunet called before Draco looked at him. "Flint can't fly carrying passengers, but he can run. Want to ride on him with me?"

"Are you serious?" Draco asked in astonishment. Harry nodded a couple times. "Sure!"

Harry smirked before he climbed onto Flint's back, straddling the base of the dragon's neck. Then he helped Draco onto the dragon, letting him settle right behind him. The blond was pressed against Harry's body, his arms wrapped tightly around Harry's waist. "I would say hold on tight, but you already are," Harry chuckled before he urged Flint to go.

Flint threw back his head, letting out a medium volume roar, before he pushed himself forward with his back legs. Harry laughed when Draco clung onto him tighter, obviously scared if his grip was too loose, he would fall off. Flint rushed past the other students. Some were glaring at Draco enviously, jealous that he got to ride the dragon when Harry wouldn't let very many touch him. Flint eventually slowed down when he went down towards the dungeons. The next hour was a free one. He stopped in front of the portrait hole, snickering when Draco let out a relieved sigh.

Harry acted as though he didn't hear Draco's sigh as he gave the portrait the password while dismounting his dragon. As the door opened, Harry helped Draco down and led the blond inside. Flint lowered his head and pressed his wings to his body before he followed them into the common room.

"How did you feel about that?" the brunet asked as he and Draco sat on the couches in front of the fireplace.

"Exhilarating," Draco replied before both looked at each other and started to laugh. Flint curled up on the carpet and watched them. "No wonder you enjoy riding on Flint's back."

"Well it's more for the speed and the sense of… freedom, I guess," Harry stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "I mean, on a dragon's back, the world just passes by and is unable to stop you from going anywhere. You can watch as people try, but nothing can stop you. It's like you're completely free. And it's always a disappointment when you have to get off the dragon because it's like being thrown back into the world."

'Yeah,' Flint sighed. 'I guess that's one way to say it. But you're never truly free. Fate will always have you in her clutches.'

"Thank you for telling me that, Flint," Harry boredly said, leaning his head back to stare up at the ceiling.

"What did he say?" Draco curiously asked.

"He said no one if truly free because we are always in the hands of Fate," the brunet replied. "I guess he's right. We can make up our own destinies. Our own decisions. Our own choices. But no matter what we do, we will always be where Fate wants us." Harry closed his eyes with a sigh. "There are times when I'm glad to be a Dragon Rider," he admitted. "But other times, I'm not."

Draco looked at him with a questioning stare as Flint looked at his master with confusion.

"Well, think about it. The good things: I get a dragon. I get all these awesome abilities that no one else can. I'm stronger that the average human. A bit smarter." Flint snorted slightly. "Shut up, Flint. Anyway, I get all these awesome things, but there are some things I wish I didn't have.

"My people are very secret. Sure, we'll come out every now and again, but our civilization has to remain hidden. I can't even tell you the country where my people live. We're that secret. It's mostly for our safety, but still. Then there's the whole 'mate' thing. I could get with anyone, but would end up hurting them in the end because I can't stay with them. I'm meant for one person and that one person is meant for me. I may never even find him or her. I would just be leading people on and then dumping them. And don't even get me started on the pregnancy thing."

"What pregnancy thing?" Draco asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Well, bisexuality is very common amongst my people," Harry started. "And sometimes, a male gets with a male. Sometimes a female gets with a female. And other times, it's a normal couple, a male and a female. But because of that, we have different anatomy than other people. See, a submissive male can get pregnant by their dominant. Adam's pregnant right now! And if the submissive is someone not amongst our people, they can still get pregnant. The dominants have this chemical that can impregnate their mate like it's a normal thing. But if the dominant is not one of our people, the submissive can still be impregnated since they had the right anatomy for that. They have a womb and eggs and everything like that. I guess you can say, with my people, gender never matters."

"So, say you and I get together," Draco spoke before Harry looked at him with an eyebrow raised in amusement. "Just using us as an example." Harry just gave a nod that said 'sure, whatever you say'. "Anyway, so if we got together, whoever is submissive will get pregnant."

"Yeah, pretty much," Harry sighed before kicking slightly at Flint when the dragon nudged his foot. Flint nudged him again. "Flint! Knock it off!"

'Maybe if he understood the sign of dragons, he would get what I'm trying to tell him,' Flint mentally sighed to himself. 'Oh well. He wasn't raised around dragons like he should have been. If I must, I'll be blunt about this whole thing.'

"No offense, Draco," Harry picked up. "If we ever got together, I think you would be the submissive."

"What?!" Draco yelled before Harry burst out laughing. "Why the bloody hell would I be the submissive?! What about you?!"

"Draco, do I behave like a submissive?" Harry asked through his laughs. Draco thought for a moment before reluctantly shaking his head. "Grandfather, Adam, and even Aire think I'm more of a dominant than a submissive."

'Well your behavior says you are,' Flint commented, looking up at his master with his silvery gaze.

"I wish I could understand dragons," Draco randomly sighed, looking down at Flint. "It would be so cool."

"Well some things, you don't ever want to hear," Harry pointed out. "More because it's annoying. Or more because it's insulting." Flint stuck his tongue out at him for a second before the tongue tip disappeared past his lips. "But some dragons show what they're thinking by actions."

Draco snickered slightly. Flint let out a low rumble from his chest before lifting his head and placing it between the two teens. Draco rubbed at his heard slightly, looking at the dragon's eyes. "He has beautiful eyes," he whispered, absentminded.

"So do you," Harry stated before Draco looked up at him with wide eye. Harry had wide eyes as well, shocked he said that out loud. Flint snickered from the blush on his master's face.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," Harry nervously said, scratching the back of his head. "It's just, you said Flint has beautiful eyes and I said you do too. I mean, you really do. You have very unique eyes and I'm going to shut up before I scare my first true friend away." Flint growled lowly. "First true human friend, Flint." He stopped growling.

"Well then," Draco lowly spoke, avoiding eye contact. "You have nice eyes, too. I mean, I never have seen brown eyes mixed with blue and green specks."

"Grandfather says I got the blue and green from my mother while the brown came from my father," Harry stated. "But at least I don't need those stupid glasses anymore."

"Well you defiantly look better without them," Draco commented. "And you look plain flat sexy with those piercings all over."

"I plan on getting a piercing in my stomach and maybe on both of my nipples," Harry said with a shrug and a playful smirk.

"Stop that!" Draco exclaimed, playfully hitting Harry's arm.

"Why?" Harry chuckled.

"Just stop!"

"You didn't answer."

"Because the image is now stuck in my head and I don't need anymore things to be added!" Draco admitted, throwing his arms into the air.

"This image of me in your mind, am I dressed at all?" Harry teased with a smirk playing on his lips.

"You have pants on," Draco muttered under his breath, but Harry heard him anyway. He laughed loudly, gasping for breaths. "Will you stop laughing at me already!"

"No way!" Harry managed to get out before he fell off the couch laughing. "Draco, do you have a crush on me or something?"

Draco didn't answer. He just let a faint blush form on his cheeks as he turned his head away.

Harry stopped laughing, looking up at Draco with realized eyes.

Flint let out a low rumble from his chest that sounded a lot like he was purring. He thought that the two would confess and then get all lovey-dovey.

Instead, Harry said, "Draco, I already said I don't want to lead anyone on."

Flint let out a frustrated growl. Was his master truly that clueless?

"I know," Draco replied. "I'm not really expecting anything, anyways."

The dragon blinked a couple times, not believing what was unfolding before his very eyes.

"I never was, to tell the truth," Draco sighed.

"You say that like you've always had a crush on me," Harry stated before Draco's blush deepened. "You have, haven't you?"

"Since we met at the robe shop before first year," the blond admitted.

Flint started to purr again, thinking that maybe Harry wouldn't ruin this chance. But he did.

"Drake, I have someone out there meant for me," the Dragon Rider pointed out. "I can't be with you. I'm sorry. I don't want to date you only to end up dumping and hurting you because I found my true mate."

"I understand," Draco sighed before he looked away.

Harry let out a deep breath, closing his eyes as he got to his feet, dusting his clothes of imaginary dust. "I'm going to go to the library for research on our subject to the essay in History of Magic. I'll see you later."

"Okay," Draco said before Harry started towards the door.

"Coming, Flint?" Harry called over his shoulder.

'I will in a minute,' Flint replied. His master nodded before he walked out the portrait hole. 'Now how do I cheer up Draco?' he asked himself. 'Wish I could speak human so he won't have to guess about what I'm saying.' He let out a low rumble as he placed his head on Draco's lap, earning a small rub in return. He nudged Draco's hand as if asking if he wanted to talk.

"I'll look mad talking to something that I can't even understand," Draco weakly chuckled.

'I'll try to keep things simple for you,' Flint reassured with a lick on Draco's hand. 'Hey, I can taste the seasoning on that meat you had for lunch earlier! Getting off topic, Flint!'

"Don't tell Harry anything, deal?" he asked.

Flint nodded.

"How can I know if you won't?"

A bored expression that said 'does this look like the face of a liar to you?'

"Alright," Draco sighed. "I mean it. Don't tell Harry anything!"

A small snort was all he got.

"Okay then," the blond sighed.

Flint found this amusing. Draco was nervous to spill his thoughts to the dragon that belongs to his crush. The dragon rolled his eyes. Like he would tell Harry any of what he was about to hear unless it was necessary. Or unless Harry went digging through his thoughts, but he could very easily block his master out.

"What I told Harry was the truth," the blond began. "I have had a crush on him since we first met. That was the main reason why I wanted him to be friends with me than Weasley when we met again on the train. And when he refused, I was just so angry. I acted like I hated him because I still liked him, but was hurt when he chose that weasel over me. I believed I lost my only chance.

"I'll be honest. I'm glad the Weasley's and Granger hurt him. I mean, I hated hearing that he was betrayed by people he thought he could trust, but I was glad at the same time because that was like a second chance for me to get him.

"Now that I've had a chance to know the real him, my crush started to develop into something else. It's like I don't want to be around anyone else but him. Like I just want to be the last person on earth with him and only him.

"I think…I've fallen in love with him."

'This is a good thing,' Flint thought to himself. 'Now I just need to get Harry to realize how he feels and throw them together in my own kind of way.'

"Really, Flint, don't tell him I said that!" Draco sternly stated. "He'll just say that he can't get with me and doesn't want to lead me on and stuff like that. Just like a moment ago."

'Relax, I won't tell him,' Flint replied, rubbing his snout into Draco's stomach in an assuring way. 'I'll just have to make sure you tell him that. But if I have no choice, I will tell him and then throw you two together… Good thing you can't understand dragon.'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Scene Change-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As he causally walked down the corridors, Harry mind wandered. Draco had a crush on him. Probably a big one at that. He wasn't entirely sure about that. But he was sure that it may cause complications. He still had no clue about what gender his mate is, much less who it is. And he didn't want to risk harming Draco in any way possible.

When he turned a corner, someone crashed into him, falling onto the floor. He regained his footing before he could fall. He looked down to see Hermione gathering up her books that were scattered all over the floor. "Should watch where you're going," he coldly stated.

"Maybe you should!" Hermione tried not to snap at him as she gathered the last of her books and got to her feet. "I know where I'm going every step I make. Maybe you should try the same."

"You think you know everything in the world," Harry darkly chuckled. "Here's the thing though. You don't. You don't understand every little thing in the world. You don't understand everything in the universe. Besides, if you're so smart, what are my people called?"

Hermione just shook her head.

"See?" Harry taunted. "You can't find everything in the library." He glanced at the books in her arms. Every one of them had something to do with dragons, judging by their titles. "Still trying to figure it out, aren't you?"

"I just want to know what made you start hating Ron and I and made you think that we aren't you friends," Hermione lied.

"You know what made me hate you and Ron," Harry pointed out in a low venomous tone. "And you know what made me realize that you and Ron aren't my friends. My only friends are my dragon and fellow Slytherins. You and Ron…" He smirked slightly. "Pretend all you want around me. I know the truth. I know you and Ron have lied to me since day one. I will not fall for your pathetic guilt trips anymore. I won't swallow your lies anymore."

"What about everything we have gone through?!" Hermione yelled at him. "What about what we faced in year one?! And what about that creature you and Ron fought in second year?! And third year?! Who defended you when we believed Sirius wanted to kill you?! Who stayed by your side in fourth year?!"

"All lies!" Harry yelled back in her face. "First year, all you did was figure out the right potion, which I bet Dumbledore told you which one it was. All Ron did was defeat a lousy chess-set. I fought Quirrell and Voldemort. I defended that stupid stone!

"Second year, I defeated the basilisk! And don't think I don't know that Dumbledore told you what it was so I would think you figured it out all by yourself! Hell, you probably left the Great Hall that day when you said you were going to the library just so you can meet up with him and get that paper from him. And by the way, just as a reminder…I DEFEATED THE BASILISK BY MYSELF!!!! I fought against Voldemort again! BY MYSELF!!!

"Third year, you may have tried to defend me from Sirius, but you knew I would just throw you aside and go after him myself. Or you would have moved out of his way and let him kill me. Then again, Dumbledore didn't pay you to do that now, did he? He paid you to think I had friends and to make sure I lived through my trials. So you only defended me for money.

"Fourth year, Ron's true colors shown. He wasn't always by my side as I went through the TriWizard Tournament. He was jealous and angry with me because he thought I just wanted more attention. Even you showed your real self to me through a little slip. Don't think I'm as much of a fool as I was then.

"And before you say anything, I'm not counting fifth year with you guys because I can just go on and on and you can try and deny everything I say. Not gonna happen."

"Harry, please," Hermione started to beg.

"What?" he scoffed. "Forgive you? Sorry, a Vliegar does not forgive. Not traitors that we once held close to our hearts. Dumbledore, you, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley's were banished from my heart when I found out the truth. By the way, you won't find anything out about my people through those books. We made sure of that. Every book that even mentions us is in the Private Library back home. So give it up." He knocked the books out of her hands once more before shoving her into the wall. "Mudbloods are weak and worthless."

"Your mother was a Muggle-born!" Hermione yelled.

"My mother?" Harry laughed out. "My mother was not Lily Potter. My father was not James Potter. My mother was a princess from a different land and my father was the heir to the throne of my people. According to Grandfather, anyway. And I trust him much more than I trust you."

A rumble made Harry turn around to see Aire with Spirit behind him. "Something wrong here?" Aire asked, lifting an eyebrow as he stared at Harry.

"He-" Hermione started, but was cut off.

"I was not speaking to you," Aire stated, looking back towards Harry. "Harry? Something that is wrong here?"

"More lies and deceptions," Harry replied. "That is all."

The older brunet nodded before looking behind him at Spirit, who was growling towards Hermione. "A small piece of advice for you, human," Aire sighed, looking towards Hermione now. "If a dragon does not agree with you, neither should the rider." Then he turned and walked off. 'Do not associate with scum, Harry,' he mentally added, sending the message to his cousin-in-law.

'I was just about to leave,' Harry assured before Aire and his dragon disappeared around a corner. Not even waiting for Hermione to say anything, Harry continued on his way to the library.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Chapter End-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

****

Me: wow, I made Harry pretty harsh. O well. What's a good dark Harry without sum harshness? Anywho, I hope u enjoyed the chapter. Review!


	9. choices

**Me: well here is a brand new chapter that I no every1 has been waiting 4. Ur wait is now over and I hope u enjoy the chap.**

**Disclaimer: do I look like the person who owns Harry Potter? Seriously, I'm riting a fanfiction here!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Chapter Start-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Heavy eyelids slid open, only to see dark paper with small black letters written all over it. Harry groaned slightly as he sat up, straightening out his back while removing the book from his face. Flint was curled up on the floor, slumbering peacefully. His chest rose slowly before suddenly dropping, his wings in rhythm with his breathing as well. A small yawn escaped the Dragon Heir's mouth as he stretched his hand above his head before he suddenly dropped them and looked around, trying to figure out where he was.

"Oh yeah," he mumbled to himself. "Room of Requirements." He was bored and tired in the library when all classes were done and wanted to get some reading in some place where no one would disturb him. He couldn't think of any better place than the Room of Requirements. Not to mention it had all the books on any subject he wanted or needed, so it was the perfect place. He was half-way through a book on dragon behavior, trying to figure out Flint's action communication, before he fell asleep. "Flint," he groaned before the dragon snorted, his ears perking up slightly.

His silvery eyes opened before he yawned with a low bellowing sound, also showing his fangs and pointed tongue. A couple shakes of his head and he was already getting to his feet. 'What's up?' he asked, stretching out his stiff wings before folding them back to his body.

"Do you know what time it is?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes.

Flint blinked a couple times before a small clock formed on the wall. 'About five in the morning on Saturday, November the fifteenth,' Flint replied with a low rumble from his chest. 'Find anything interesting in that book yet?' He didn't know what Harry was reading about since his master was reading on the subject of ancient species. He was surprised when Harry found a small section about the Dragon Masters, but it didn't say much.

"Just trying to figure out why you're behaving the way you are," Harry replied with a small yawn. "I mean, before school started, you didn't act this way."

'Why don't you ask Aire?' the dragon asked. 'He's been around and has had a dragon much longer than you. Or you can ask Adam. Maybe your Grandfather.'

"Because I know what they'll all say," Harry muttered, rubbing his forehead slightly. "They'll all say that I need to figure it out on my own. So I'm saying them the trouble of telling me that and figuring it out myself."

'You know as well as I do that those books aren't a hundred percent accurate,' Flint pointed out with a low sigh. 'But you're so stubborn. I'll leave it be.' He lowered his head in between his front paws as his tail curled up around his hind legs.

"Gee, thanks," Harry muttered under his breath as he flipped the page of the book he was reading. When he was done with it, he tossed it to the side and decided Flint was right. None of the books were accurate. With wild dragons, they were. Wild ones were normally very aggressive and impossible to understand. But Flint and the other dragons of the Riders were tamed since they hatched. They behaved differently. Harry saw that for himself when he compared his memory of the Hungarian Horntail and the way Flint behaved. Too much of a difference.

He sighed heavily, thinking about books with information of Tamed Dragons. He closed his eyes as the room attempted to provide him with what he wanted. When his eyes opened, there were very few books on the shelves. He gave a small grunt before getting to his feet and taking about four into his arms and going back to the table, sitting in his seat as he scattered the books along the surface.

"I thought all the books about us were at home," he commented, opening one of the books.

'Most are,' Flint replied with a small snort. 'But one in every hundred or so are in rare libraries that barely anyone can find. And no one has heard of tamed dragons, so they never think of Dragon Tamers. Within the pages of the books about tamed dragons, Dragon Riders are mentioned.'

"Makes sense," Harry shrugged. "I guess," he added with a small sigh, flipping through thick sections of pages. He chewed on the inside of his cheek as his eyes scanned over the old pages of worn books.

'A tamed dragon is close to impossible to locate. Most dragons live and thrive in Romania and no human contact is allowed to the dragons.'

"That's what all of them say," he growled under his breath, continuing his reading anyway.

'There was once an ancient race of beings known as the Dragon Tamers. Many sought out their secrets to taming a wild dragon, but none was told. The behavior of a tamed dragon is much different from a wild one, but unfortunately, no one other than a Dragon Tamer has seen the behavior and studied it.'

Flint sighed when he heard the book slam close before it slid across the desk. 'Try _A Tamer's Guide_ by Yuni Kuna,' Flint suggested. 'There's tons of copies. Most are back home for beginning tamers, but there are still a few outside of home.'

"Okay," Harry said, looking at the titles of the books he had in front of him. None of the books on the table were the one Flint mentioned. So he got back up and went over to the bookshelf, browsing through the titles. "Ah!" he victoriously cried out when he found it. He was already flipping through the pages before he even sat back down at the table. "_Chapter Ten: Reading the Dragon's Behavior_," he muttered lowly, sitting on the couch that was on the opposite side of the room. "Was this guy a Dragon Tamer as well?"

'One of the best,' Flint replied with a small snort. 'As a matter of fact, he was half a Dragon Tamer. His father met his mother outside of the city and he continued to live there with his own dragon. None had seen them afterwards, but his father's dragon led him back to the city some time after his parents passed away. He studied the way tamed dragons are and wrote a book about it. Of course, like everyone else, he got his dragon at seventeen.'

"He grew up with a dragon, so no surprise if he was one of the best around," Harry commented with a sigh.

'He merely watched how his father took care of his dragon,' Flint mentally chuckled. 'And he was very observant.'

Harry snorted slightly as he read through the pages.

'There are many differences between a wild dragon's behavior and a tamed dragon. A tamed dragon don't have only themselves to look after, they also have their masters to keep an eye on. And the masters may not always be able to read the dragon's actions or the dragon may not be able to physically speak with their master. Different breeds of dragons have different ways to show what they are feeling or what they are trying to say.

'When a dragon senses danger and won't tell their master through words, they throw their heads side to side, pawing harshly at the ground while snorting loudly. They do this because they do not know what is the cause of their senses that alert them of danger, and do not know if their thoughts could be heard or their sounds understood.

'If a dragon lays low to the ground with its wings pressed against its body and tail wrapped around itself, they sense a severe weather change and take this position to warn their masters to take cover in a safe spot.'

Harry sighed, flipping through the pages. He could figure all this out from just Flint himself. Or Aire and Spirit. He stopped when he reached a section that seemed familiar to him some how.

'Most tamed dragons are loyal to one person: their master. But there is one other that they will protect and obey. That one other person is generally the mate of their master. A dragon will never be blunt if they find their master's mate. They will never say "it is this person". Instead, they will treat them the way they treat their own masters. They will obey orders from their master's mate and will do what they can to push the two together.

'If the signs are misread, then the dragon will give off verbal hints. But the beginning signs are comfort near someone who is not their master, staying close to this person, sometimes placing their foreheads on the other's shoulder, and acting aggressive to anyone other than their master who poses as a threat. Most will lay their heads on the other's lap and make content sounds, such as trilling or a low purring sound. These are the verbal signs.'

Flint has only acted the way the book describes around Draco. "Oh, man," he sighed. "Flint." The small red dragon lifted his head, cocking it to the side with his ears perked up. "I think I figured out what you've been trying to tell me."

'Oh?' Flint chuckled. 'Finally figured it out?'

"It's Draco, isn't it?" he asked, looking at the dragon from the corner of his eyes. "My mate is Draco."

'You have to figure that out for yourself,' Flint pointed out. 'But get to know the real Draco for a while. He is your opposite in a lot of ways. Get to know him and you'll find out if he is your mate or not.'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Time Skip-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione groaned in frustration, slamming the book she held in her lap closed. Ron looked up. "Can't find anything?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Hermione nearly yelled. "You would think that Dragon Masters or whatever Harry said he was would at least be mentioned in a dragon book!" She sighed heavily. "Has Charlie written back to you?"

"Not yet," Ron replied.

"My God!" someone jokingly exclaimed before the two looked over to see Harry with wide eyes and a hand over his heart. "Ron is in a library?! It's Armageddon!" Flint, who was standing right behind his master, started to snicker with one large paw over his snout. Harry's playful shocked face turned into a sarcastic smirk. "Hermione, my dear mudblood, have we forgotten what I said yesterday?"

Ron jumped to his feet, ready to attack Harry for calling Hermione a mudblood. Flint stopped snickering in an instant, snapping his jaws at the red-head.

"At ease," Harry sighed before the dragon calmed down very little. "Look, mudblood, I said that the books that even say Dragon Riders or Dragon Tamers were all in the library back home." There was no way he was going to mention them being in the Room of Requirements.

"Stop calling her that!" Ron shouted at him, earning a scolding from the librarian.

"I can call whoever I want whatever I like," Harry dignifiedly snorted. "And don't even think of trying to cast a curse on me, Weasel. With my dear cousin in the same building, a cousin that is also second in command of my grandfather's armies…well, it just wouldn't bode well for you."

"You keep hiding behind your dumb beast and the new professor," Ron stated. "And I bet it's because you can't handle us on your own."

Flint growled dangerously, but silenced himself when Ron was suddenly in the air with Harry's hand wrapped around his throat. "Call my dragon a dumb beast once more and you'll see why I prefer they do the threat holding instead of me," the brunet calmly said, tightening the grip he had around Ron's neck. "This strength you feel around your throat is but a minimum of my true strength.

"Coming into my inheritance, I found out quite a lot about myself. Such as me possessing the strength of a dragon. I can not yet control it. That's why I hide behind everyone else. Because they have had years of experience controlling their strength and power. I am just a beginner, meaning I can easily snap your neck without meaning to." He loosened his fingers, dropping Ron to the floor before the red-head started to cough, rubbing at the red on his skin.

Harry turned on the balls of his feet, walking out of the library as if nothing happened. Flint stayed for a second, growling at the pair while Hermione helped Ron get back up. He snorted lightly before following after his master.

'Unwise, but wise at the same time,' he commented when he was by Harry's side.

"How can it be both wise and unwise?" he asked.

"Because you showed your strength and told them it is also your weakness," someone stated before the two turned their heads to see Aire with his arms crossed over his chest. "It was wise for you to warn them of how strong you are, but unwise to tell them that you have no control over it."

"I thought both were good because then they wouldn't mess with me so much," Harry sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"They will be smarter about it," the older Dragon Tamer stated, approaching the two. "But that doesn't mean they will leave you alone completely."

"I would actually consider them smart if they did," Harry joked with a single chuckle. Flint gave a small nod.

Aire sighed with a couple shakes of his head. "Harry, you're bound to get yourself into trouble," he stated. "And we may not always be around you to make sure you get out of it unharmed."

"I know," the younger brunet sighed, lowering his head slightly before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Just keeps things to a minimum," Aire suggested, giving Harry's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "The less attention you bring to yourself, the safer you'll be. You're the prince of our race. If anyone found out, you would be in grave danger. They would use you to get to everyone else. And Harry, I'm sure you've noticed. Our race is slowly dying out. But even if there are only ten of us left, we still need a leader that knows what he is doing. A leader we can trust to keep us safe."

"I understand, Aire," Harry said with a nod of his head. "I'll be more careful and wiser about my decisions."

Aire didn't say another word. He just lowered his hand and walked past his prince.

Flint let out a low rumbling sound, looking from Aire's retreating form to his master. Harry was still for a moment before sighing softly and heading down the hall once more. The small dragon blinked a couple times before following after Harry, his wings loosely hanging by his side and his tail swaying gently three inches above the floor. Silence was passed between them before Flint let out a low sigh once they were close to the stairs. 'What do you plan on doing for the rest of the day?' Flint asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Not sure yet," Harry replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I guess I could find Draco and we could hang out for a little bit. Maybe sneak off to Hogsmeade. Get a few butterbeers and maybe a sweet or two from the candy shop."

'Not much of a romantic, are you?' Flint snorted.

"Oh," Harry scoffed with a smirk. "And you are?"

'I could lend you a few pointers,' Flint shrugged, his wings lifting back up slightly. 'I have watched how humans interact with one another and show their affection. Especially with Aire and Adam.'

"Flint, I don't need a dragon's advice with romance," Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Why's he giving you that kind of advice?" a familiar voice met their ears before they looked over to the stairs to see Draco, who was staring at them curiously.

"Hey, Draco," Harry greeted. "He just thinks I need a little advice. He's crazy sometimes." Flint let out a low growl, glaring at the brunet before going over to Draco and placing his forehead on the blonde's shoulder, letting out a low trill. 'Forehead on the shoulder,' Harry thought to himself, remembering what he read earlier. 'Comfort with the other person. Trilling. The right signs, but I'm still not sure. Never hurts.'

Flint backed away after a second when Draco patted his neck, lowing gently. "So why is he giving you advice on romance?" Draco asked again.

Harry sighed. "He wants to make sure I don't mess things up if and whenever I meet my mate," he confessed. "Hey, you want to sneak off to Hogsmeade sometime and get a butterbeer or something?"

Draco blinked a couple times in confusion before giving off a small smirk. "As what?" he asked. "Friends?"

Harry gave a small shrug. "If I'm reading Flint right, maybe as something else," Harry sincerely answered, turning his head another direction.

The blond blushed deeply, the smirk vanishing from his face. "Um, sure," he said after a few seconds. "When can we leave?"

The smirk found its way to Harry's lips as he stared back at his potential mate. "Up to you," he answered. "We can go tonight or any other time."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Chapter End-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: short, I no, but that's all I can do 4 now. Hope u enjoyed it. Now I shall get 2 work on other stories. Review! **


	10. Hogsmeade

**Me: well here's the new chapter, so everyone enjoy it! Enjoy it, I say!**

**Disclaimer: no, I do now own Harry Potter. I own the Dragon Masters and the plot (there's a plot?) in this story, but that is it.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Chapter Start-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The two teenagers didn't even need to get Harry's Invisibility Cloak, as if they could get to it. Dumbledore told them to keep an eye on Harry and promptly bring him back into the Light, and as far from Draco Malfoy as possible.

Ron thought it would be easy. All they had to do was spread a few lies about the prat and the two would argue and break away from each other. Hermione thought different since Harry is now a telepath and had a dragon that seemed ready to confirm truth and lie about the blonde. Still, they did as they were told and followed after the former 'Golden Boy' and Slytherin Prince as they walked down the halls towards what the two knew was a secret passage into Hogsmeade, dragon dutifully behind them.

Flint was well aware of the two humans following them and made sure to tell Harry, who in turn whispered it to Draco. The dragon snorted loudly when he looked over his shoulder in annoyance, still sensing that they were there. "Hey, Draco," Harry suddenly spoke higher than a whisper. "Wanna ride on Flint to Hogsmeade? I mean, it's not like anyone can catch us and Aire probably would cover us, even thought it is the weekend so we don't need to worry about anything."

Draco pretended to think about it for a moment before smirking. "Sure," he replied. "Think he can get us there as fast as he can? The longer we're away from this place, the better."

"Total agreement," Harry chuckled as Flint lowered to the ground slightly before Harry slid onto his back and helped Draco up. Flint snorted slightly as he stood back up and headed towards the outside. "Hold on," the brunette said, pulling Draco's hands around his waist and holding them on his stomach before Flint shot off into a run.

Ron and Hermione quickly ran to the spot where Flint took off from and watched helplessly as the dragon ran through the gates of Hogwarts and down the road. Dumbledore will not be happy with them and they knew it.

Harry and Draco, on the other hand, were enjoying the wind flying through their hair, hearing nothing but the air and Flint's large paws strike the ground with each step in his run. Trees surrounded them within a minute before the broke away two minutes later to show the Shrieking Shack. Harry patted Flint's side before the dragon trotted up the trail that led into Hogsmeade.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of that," Draco commented when Flint stopped.

Harry smirked at him as he slid off the young dragon before helping Draco down. "Tell you what," he said. "When Flint's able to carry at most two people during flight, I'll take you flying. It feels so much better than being on a broom, surprisingly."

Draco smiled at him. "You would actually let me on his back when he starts flying?" he asked.

Harry shrugged. "Why not?" he replied. "I mean, you seem to enjoy riding him when he's running. But like I said, when he's able to carry two people at most."

"Alright," Draco said with a nod of his head. "I would love to."

The brunet smirked at him before taking his hand and leading him to the small village. Flint scratched at the earth for a moment then looked towards the shack and tilted his head with a low rumble from his chest. He lowed gently then followed after Harry and his mate. The dragon smirked at that. Harry was starting to catch on that Draco was his mate, but he wasn't one hundred percent sure. The courting shall be entertaining.

Many of the people in Hogsmeade Village stepped to the side of the streets whenever the dragon came through, watching him warily while ignoring the fact that their supposed savior was holding hands with a Malfoy. Either they ignored it or didn't notice. "Do you wanna grab a butterbeer or get some candy or what?" Harry asked.

"Let's get a butterbeer first," Draco replied with a small smile on his lips and a faint dusting of pink on his pale cheeks.

Harry smirked to himself. "Alright," he said, leading the blonde towards the Hog's Head. "Flint, why don't you run around in the forest or something until I call you?" he suggested to the dragon.

Flint tilted his head to the side for a moment before nodding. 'Alright,' he said as he started to trot off. 'Maybe I'll find something new to play with.'

"Stay away from the centaurs!" Harry warned before the dragon shot off into the woods. "He's going to go annoy them. Crazy dragon."

Draco chuckled lowly before they entered and sat at a table after getting their butterbeers. "So what is your family like?" Draco asked, sipping at his drink.

"Grandfather is kind and considerate," Harry said. "Adam is a joker that tries and succeeds on lightening the mood whenever he can. Aire is serious and one would wonder how they get along so well. What about your family?"

"Well we're not all what society makes us out to be," Draco confessed. "My father may act harsh, but he cares deeply for my mother and I. He would do anything to make sure we were safe. Mother is basically the same way. If it's in her power, she will do it. Severus has always been like an uncle to me. He and my father are practically brothers from how close they are." Harry let out a low hum as he drank his butterbeer. "What about your real parents?"

Harry froze for a moment. "My father died before I was born protecting my mother and she died after I was born from injuries from an attack back home," he stated. "Grandfather says my father was clumsy, but when he treasured others, he never let any harm come to them. My mother, according to grandfather, was a very understanding woman. She was the total opposite as my father in a few ways, but she protected those she cared for as well. Grandfather told me that when he watched the two, it was like watching a swan dance around a bull. He always called my father bull-headed." Draco chuckled lowly at that. "Anything else you wanna know, Draco?"

"What kinds of things do you like doing now?" he asked. "You don't seem interested in Quidditch anymore."

"I'm not," he replied. "The sport is starting to dull me. I mean, the adrenaline rush I get from chasing the Snitch, trying to catch it before the other Seeker…it's addicting! But the thrill is now gone. It's like I can't really get a challenge anymore." He chuckled before taking a small sip of his drink. "I still like flying around. I get a sense of freedom when I'm in the air. Like nothing can touch or stop me. I also like training with my cousin. He keeps cracking jokes, unlike Aire who just keeps pointing out my mistakes and such. And you?"

"Reading and flying around," Draco replied. "Helps clear my head."

"I know what you mean," the brunet chuckle, running a hand through his hair. They pair was silent for a moment before Harry looked into Draco's mercury orbs. "Draco," he softly called, bringing the blonde's attention to him. "I really do hope you're it."

Draco smiled slightly. "I hope so, too," he said, knowing what Harry was talking about.

Harry smirked at him before placing his now empty glass on the table. "As soon as you're done, why don't we head over to Honeydukes?" he suggested. "Or maybe Zonko's Joke Shop?"

"Yeah," Draco replied with a nod, finishing off his butterbeer at a tolerable pace before Harry paid for the two drinks and left with the blonde. "You're spoiling me," he stated. "I am perfectly capable for paying for my own butterbeer."

"I know," Harry said with a shrug before grinning. "But I wanted to pay for yours."

The two headed towards the joke shop and browsed around, buying many things. Harry just grabbed whatever he thought Adam would enjoy. Everyone knew a bored Adam was a dangerous one and it was best to keep him entertained. Afterwards, they went to Honeydukes. Harry soon found out Draco favored Chocolate Cauldrons and Sugar Quills. He made a mental note about that.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Scene Change-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You what?" Dumbledore roared, losing his grandfatherly façade.

"We lost him, sir," Hermione spoke up since Ron was too chicken to do so. "He and Malfoy climbed onto that beast of his and ran off. They were too fast. We couldn't follow them."

Dumbledore sighed harshly, pacing behind his desk. He needed Harry back in his control. He hummed gently before going over to a cabinet at removing a vial filled with golden liquid. "Slip this either onto his food or into his drink," he ordered the two. "It is a Loyalty Potion."

"With that bloody beast of his, how can we make sure he takes it?" Ron asked.

"Make sure that dragon isn't around," Dumbledore said as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Scene Change-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Flint raised his head from the large dead spider body he found and swiveled his ears around. His silver eyes narrowed towards the castle not too far from him. Dumbledore didn't know when to quit, he thought to himself with a growl escaping his throat. He couldn't leave his rider alone. It was too risky.

He spun around and took off towards Hogsmeade, looking for Harry and Draco. He found them exciting the candy store with shrunken bags being stuffed into their pockets. A smile was on Harry's lips, something Flint was glad to see. It seemed his rider was enjoying himself.

The dragon sighed heavily with a nearly silent snort. If Dumbledore tried anything to ruin Harry's happiness, he would soon wish he was never born. 'Harry!' he mentally called to his master.

Harry looked over to Flint then grabbed Draco's hand and led the blonde over to the dragon. "What's wrong?" he asked.

'It's too risky to leave you alone,' Flint told him. 'My ears are more sensitive than anyone gives them credit for. I may have been quite a distance away, but I heard Dumbledore telling those two posers to slip you a Loyalty Potion. They would try it as soon as I am not around you.'

The teen sighed heavily and nodded his head once. He looked over to Draco. "Fancy a run around the lake?" Harry asked. "I once found this wonderful spot. We could just sit there and relax or talk."

Draco thought for about two seconds before replying. "I would love to," he said before Harry helped him onto Flint's back, mounting the dragon behind the blonde as soon as Draco was on. With one arm wrapped around Draco's waist, pulling the blonde's back into his chest, Harry urged the dragon into a run. Flint reared up very little before sprinting straight into a run with his head low and neck outstretched. Harry bent forward, which in turn made Draco bend forward as well.

Once again, the wind whipped through their hair as everything turned into a blur. They were out of Hogsmeade and running around the lake within moments. Flint slowed to a gentle jog once they reached the lake so Harry could see the spot he mentioned to Draco.

The sun was almost in the center of the sky, beating down on the two boys and the dragon. They could see a tentacle of the giant squid lazing about on the surface, suggesting the large lake creature was trying to get some warmth.

"Over there, Flint," Harry said, patting the side of the dragon's neck.

Flint looked around and spotted a small entrance through the bushes and into the forest. With a small nod of the dragon's head, he headed towards the entrance. "Why are we going into the Forbidden Forest?" Draco nervously asked.

"We're not going too far in," Harry reassured him, patting the hands that were gripping his other arm. "Head down," he said, leaning forward a bit as they went through the hole in the thicket. Flint lowered his head as well so his horns wouldn't get tangled up in the branches. "We're here," was all the young prince said before he slid off Flint's back and pulled the blonde off afterwards.

Draco looked around with wide eyes at the area. There were a few flat boulders scattered around, one already occupied by Flint laying on it, and a small stretch of the lake in the center. It wasn't very large or very deep, but it could easily go up to their chests, stretched about six feet wide, and was clear enough to see everything in it. Though the clearing was large and didn't have many trees that created the amount of shade it had, there was mostly shade surrounding them. The trees around the clearing stretched their branches out and left a small hole of sunshine in through the center of their make-shift roof.

Harry sat on one of the boulders, smirking up at Draco. He didn't think the blonde would find it that interesting. Harry only found it a couple weeks ago with Flint and thought it was a very relaxing spot. There were no insects buzzing around to bother him. The noise of the castle didn't even reach this far. No one else had any knowledge of this place either, so it was perfect to get away to.

"This is such a nice spot," Draco commented.

"The water is pretty cool, too," Harry added, shedding his cloak, shirt, and eventually his pants until he was just in his boxers. "Wanna join me?" he asked, stepping into the water and crouching down in it until it reached his chin. Draco smirked at him then removed his own cloak, shirt, and pants.

Flint let out a low, throaty chuckle as the blonde joined his master in the water. Harry sat along the slope, still deep enough in the water to stay slightly cool with his shoulders and everything above them out of the water. Draco sat next to him after dunking his head into the water and resurfacing.

"How'd you find this area?" Draco asked.

"Was getting used to riding Flint when we came across it," Harry replied with a wave of his hand.

"It's really relaxing here," the blonde commented.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "I love coming here whenever I get the chance."

"Let me guess, not that often, right?" Draco chuckled lightly, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"You have guessed correct," Harry replied with a soft smile on his lips.

He tilted his head to the side and stared at the blonde, watching every water droplet slide down his pale skin and make his bright hair shine, even in the shadows. Tiny drop of water were stuck on his eyelashes, seeming to be stuck on the tip. His face was well chiseled, and he had quite a bit of muscle on his. Harry was under the impression that wizards were lazy and used their magic for everything, but seeing the muscles on Draco proved him otherwise. The water made gentle laps at his chest, leaving even more water to slide down and catch Harry's gaze.

"Why are you staring at me?" Draco asked, cracking an eye open to stare at Harry.

"Because," Harry replied with a smi8rk. "I think you're really beautiful."

Draco blushed brightly. "You're not even sure about me being your true mate an all," he pointed out solemnly.

Harry reached over and ran a hand through Draco's hair, leaning over to him. "I think I am now," he stated before placing his lips on Draco's.

Draco was taken by surprise, of course, but eventually kissed back, opening his lips with a soft moan when he felt Harry nibbling gently on his lower lip. Harry pulled him over onto his lap before Draco wrapped his arms around the other's neck. Harry's arms wound around Draco's waist as their kiss deepened, tongues wrestling for dominance. Of course, Harry won. Draco allowed him to explore his mouth with his tongue, not the least bit upset over losing the fight for dominance. Both could feel the other hardening, and just from a kiss. Draco grinded his hips against Harry's, earning a groan from the brunet before he felt hands squeezing his ass cheeks.

A loud snort brought them back to Earth, a trip that ended with their mouths away from each other and connected only by a thin link of saliva. Draco's face was very flushed, a bright pink on his cheeks and an amazed, wide-eyed look. Harry looked over his shoulder and glared at Flint, who only turned his head innocently to the side and glanced around.

'Well you can't exact just jump into it like that!' Flint defended, finally making eye contact with his master.

"Screw you!" Harry yelled back at him.

'Look, he may be your true mate and all, but you gotta build up the relationship,' Flint commented.

"What do you think we were doing?" Harry asked.

'Eating each others faces?'

Harry was silent then looked back at Draco, who had his head tilted down. "Maybe we should go a little slower with this or we're going to be going at it like rabbits by the end of the day and I don't think you wanna wake up pregnant in a week," he joked near the end.

"Yeah," Draco replied. "That would be a nightmare. You'd have Father and Sev after you for that."

"Sev?" Harry repeated.

"Professor Snape's my godfather," Draco replied. "And he kind of knows about my feelings towards you."

Harry was silent for a moment before chuckling. "Well now I know why he was always such an ass to me."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Chapter End-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**I know, not that long, but I put in fluff! FLUFF! Be pleased I put it in now. I will try to make the next chapter longer and I apologize for not updating this story sooner. I will try to update sooner for the next chapter, but no promises. I am very, very busy now-a-days. My car is messed up, my car insurance is a bitch, I am having a hard time straightening my finances, and I'm gonna start working in the mornings to the afternoon at work soon. So I will try to update sooner, I just don't think I will b able to.**

**So please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. And if you like the fact that I finally updated, do a little happy dance in your head. I will try to update my other stories as well, but I don't know if I will make it to all of them soon. So again, plz review!**


End file.
